


Who Knew a Snap Could Change Everything?

by Yokaibytes



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Background Creek and Bunny, M/M, Minor Angst, Underage Drinking, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: Kyle has a crush on his best friend, Stan, who has been suffering from the beginnings of alcoholism. Confronting him about it didn't go too well, resulting in them not speaking to each other. That is until Kyle receives a drunken message on Snapchat late one evening. Having no idea what to expect, he opens it. Little does he know, that one message was going to change his life forever.





	1. Into the hellfire we go

**Author's Note:**

> The characters have been aged up for this! There are also multiple instances of underage drinking throughout this, just as a warning to anyone who may be triggered by that. There's also a little smut planned for the end which is not essential to the plot. But buckle in my dudes because this shit is very gay.  
> Also, apologies for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

Kyle flopped down onto his bed with a sigh, taking off his beloved ushanka and running a hand through the locks of red curls that the hat concealed. They'd tamed some throughout the years, but Kyle was still known for his head full of curly red hair.

The day had been long, between putting up with Cartman's tormenting, which had been a constant in his life ever since he was in preschool, and basketball practice, he was ready to just lie in his bed for a week. He'd also gotten into a fight recently with Stan, his best friend, over him raising concerns about Stan's secret alcohol consumption, and they had not spoken to each other since.

Granted they were teenagers on the cusp of adulthood and pretty much every teen indulges in a little alcohol at some point, as is the way life goes, Stan would steal beer from his alcoholic father and get himself drunk whenever he was upset, which concerned him greatly. Kyle worried that he'd become an alcoholic just like Randy and had confronted him about it a few days previous when he came to school with a hangover after losing a football game the night before. He was the captain of the team and he always took losses to heart. He'd caught his friend throwing up in the boy's bathroom during lunch and helped him through it, but then confronted him about his alcohol problem. Stan did not take it well, basically telling Kyle to 'screw off' and that it 'wasn't a problem'. This pissed him off and to make a long story short, they were caught yelling at each other, Kyle pinned against the wall of the bathroom by Stan, and were sent to the counselor who then sent the boys home. Stan hadn't shown up to school since, but according to a football team member Kyle questioned, he was still going to football practice after school. Kyle sent him texts asking if he was okay and apologizing for the fight, but they were ignored. 

"Whatever.. can't say I didn't fucking try," Kyle huffed, rubbing his eyes with a hand. There was a mix of anger, worry, and sadness brewing inside him and it was exhausting. He cared a lot about Stan, after all. They'd been best friends ever since they were super little. Super best friends, in fact. He sighed at the silly name, one they'd made when they were young, but it was still used it from time to time. The corners of his mouth couldn't help but reveal a small smirk at the thought of the childish title they'd bestowed upon themselves all those years ago, but secretly it still made him happy. In fact, Stan in general made him happy. Any fights they had were usually out of concern for one another in some way and were usually resolved pretty quickly after some 'gay little speech' as Cartman called it, but this one seemed it wouldn't settle as easily. Kyle felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, he'd probably struck a sensitive cord with Stan during their fight and he could've handled the situation better. They both said some choice words that Kyle definitely regretted. The Jewish boy had a hard time controlling his anger even now.

"Maybe I'll stop by his house tomorrow. Even if he won't face me, I can at least ask his parents if he's okay.." he thought out loud. He glanced at his clock. It was 11:30 at night. "Damn.." He sat up and decided he was going to get ready for bed. At least it was Friday and the weekend could give him a break. He'd never been much the type to stay out super late, definitely not partying or doing drugs or whatever else. He was pretty sure his mom would literally destroy him if she found out he was doing that stuff anyway. Just as he was getting up though, his phone buzzed. He quirked a brow as he picked up the device. He figured it was Kenny, as that boy never seemed to sleep. A part of him felt a nervous pang in his stomach though. He was secretly hoping it was Stan.

It was a notification from Snapchat. He'd long since turned off message previews on his phone since his friends would send some pretty wild texts, so he couldn't tell who sent it. He'll never forget the time Kenny accidentally sent him a dick picture, one that was meant to go to Butters. It's forever scorched into his mind, even the lewd caption that accompanied it. He couldn't even imagine how Kenny and Butters' private conversations went. The next day at school was kinda awkward but hey, all guys see their friends dicks at some point or another, also as is the way life goes. That's what Kyle told himself anyway.

He snapped out of his thoughts and unlocked his phone, tapping on the Snapchat logo. He didn't really use Snapchat much, only really to see what his friends were up to occasionally and to send dumb photos to Stan that he couldn't save without him knowing. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw that 'Stan Darsh', a name that was an inside joke between them, had sent him a photo. 

Kyle froze, his stomach turning into a knot. What the hell could he have sent him? An apology? Maybe he would tell him he didn't want to be friends anymore, and/or god forbid, he got back together with Wendy again. He would never tell Stan but in recent years he found that the prospect of Stan being in a relationship made him upset. He didn't think Wendy treated him well. He bit his lip and tapped on the message. A photo opened up. He couldn't really tell what it was, it was very dark. It looked to be a picture of the pavement. It had the caption 'Kylee,?"

There was no going back now, Stan would see that he read the message. He could ignore it like Stan had done to his messages, but decided that he would take the moral high ground on this one and reply. The hell was that caption though?

Kyle snapped a photo of his ceiling and captioned it: Stan?

He hit send and let out a sigh. Seemed like he may not be getting a lot of sleep that evening. His phone buzzed again about twenty seconds later, another message from Stan. It was a picture of the sky. He could see a bit of Stan's signature blue and red hat in frame.

S: Fukc youu Kyle

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. He was drunk texting. He was about to just leave him on read when another message came through.

S: but. I'm sorry

K: Stan? Are you drunk?

S: no

K: Stan.

S: yeahhh

K: god damn it dude

S: im sorry kyle

S: im sorry

K: I'm.. sorry too. are you okay?

S: it's so darkk

K: where are you?

S: sidewalk in town, i thinjk

K: what the hell are you doing in town??

S: wantesd to go on a walk

S: wantsd go come see you

S: im too drunk I can't get gome I don't thibk

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose.

K: Stan

S: Yeha?

K: you're a fucking idiot.

S: heyy fuck you dudue

K: let me finish

K: you're a fucking idiot, and you need to stop drinking.

K: where in town are you?

S: i dunno its hard to tell

K: send me a picture

Stan sent him a blurry photo of what looked like part of the bank.

K: how the hell did you get all the way out there?

S: I dunno dude I just kept walkin

K: stay there. I'm coming to get you.

S: ok

S: im sorry kyle

Kyle sighed and got up, zipping his jacket back up and pulling on his hat and gloves. He quietly made his way out of his room and crept down the stairs. Thankfully, his family was asleep. He slowly unlocked and opened the front door, and stepped out into the cold Colorado night air, shutting the door behind him. "You better hope something gets to you before I do because I'm gonna whoop your ass, Stan Marsh.." Kyle grumbled as he trotted off into the night.


	2. Confession?

Making his way into town, it was a lot quieter than usual. Drunken idiots usually roamed around at night, looking for parties and hookers and whatever else. He guessed some big name was throwing a party somewhere so that crowd had accumulated somewhere else this evening. His pale green eyes scanned the streets and sidewalks for his friend. He spotted the outline of Stan sitting on the curb of the road some odd yards away. He knew that boy's frame like the back of his hand. Stan had grown quite tall as they grew up and a bit muscular from his years of football. He wasn't ripped by any means, but he could take down most of the other kids in South Park if he wanted to. He was just well built, nothing but lean muscle and a sturdy frame. Kyle on the other hand had grown some, but ended up being an often debated foot shorter than Stan with a more lithe build. He had some muscle to him, more than anyone would ever give him credit for considering he was a short, nerdy Jewish boy who could never seem to put on weight despite being the captain of the basketball team and being pretty damn good at the sport too, constantly exercising and eating like a horse to fuel himself. He could dunk on anyone in South Park easily despite him being rather.. vertically challenged, as he liked to put it. He was not short. Not at all. He made his way up to Stan, who was in the middle of throwing up on the street. His hat was half on, revealing his messy black hair. He'd only zipped his jacket halfway and didn't even bother to put on gloves despite it being pretty cold outside. Kyle sighed and crouched beside him, patting his back until he sat back up.

"Stan? It's me."

"Kyle.." the football captain mumbled quietly, turning to look at him. His eyes were half lidded and had dark rings under them. He lifted the sleeve of his jacket to his mouth and wiped away the vomit. He looked exhausted.

"What the hell happened to you, dude?"

"I... I haven't been able to sleep much. I've been feeling really bad."

"Why? Did something happen with the football team?"

He was quiet for a moment. "No... About our fight. I was worried.. I'd fucked up really bad this time. That I'd.. made you hate me."

"Stan..." Kyle sighed. "I texted you multiple times asking if you were okay and apologizing for the fight. If I hated you, would I have done that? You ignored me, so honestly, this thought process should be the other way around."

"I know, but.." He looked down at the ground between his feet, where he'd just thrown up and grimaced.

"Even if you are an idiot, and a hardheaded jackass sometimes, I'd never hate you, Stan."

"Hey.. ngh..." He closed his eyes and sighed, picking up a bottle sitting to his side and lifting it to his lips.

"Stan, put the fucking drink down or so help me.."

"It's almost empty, just let me finish it."

"No!" Kyle hissed, snatching the bottle away from his friend. "Enough!"

"Give it back..!"

"No! You're cut off, Stan. In fact.." He looked down at the bottle and then lifted it to his own mouth, tilting his head back and gulping down the rest of the drink. He then slammed the bottle down on the curb and let out a growl of a sigh. "It's fucking gone. And if you have any more on you, I'll drink those too so there's none left for you." He grimaced as the flavor hit him. "That damn s'mores drink? Seriously? Don't you remember how fucked up this stuff made our dads?"

"K-Kyle..! What the hell?" Stan exclaimed, quite surprised at his friend's sudden actions.

"Listen. I need some of that shit too if I'm gonna sit here and deal with your bullshit, Stan," he replied sarcastically, letting out another sigh. "Plus, I didn't want to waste."

"Ngh.. you're unbelievable.."

"Says the one who has been sitting on the sidewalk by himself, vomiting because he got himself hammered on s'mores flavored schnapps at age seventeen," the red haired boy retorted. "Can you stand?"

"I think so..?" He tried to stand but his body swayed, causing him to immediately sit back down.

Kyle stood up and held out his hand and Stan took it, Kyle then pulling him up to his feet. He then let go of his hand and put an arm around his shoulder, having to stand on his tip toes to do it, causing Stan to have to lean over to meet him because of the height difference. "Just lean on me, okay?" 

This was not the first time he'd had to walk a drunk Stan home, but he'd never seen him this bad.

"Yeah.. thanks.." he mumbled.

"Can you walk?"

"I.. I need a minute."

"Okay. Take your time, I'm here." He'd chew his ass out later for being so reckless and stupid. Kyle looked over the boy, taking in the way his dazed, tired blue eyes reflected the pale moon light. He also reeked of alcohol and vomit, but hey, Kyle was trying to make light of the situation.

"Can we.. talk..?" Stan asked quietly, letting out a small hiccup.

"About?"

"The fight."

"...Yeah, we probably should. I just.. I'm sorry, Stan. I'm sorry I got so angry at you, it's just.. I can't stand to see you like this..."

"Why..?"

"B-Because.. I... y'know.." Kyle trailed off, looking away as a pair of hazy blue eyes stared at him questioningly. "I don't see.. why you'd turn to alcohol when I'm here, you know? It's not just me either, you've got a lot of people who care about you, dude. A person who cares about you can help a whole lot more than a bottle of beer. That's what I think, anyway."

"I know.. you were trying to help me. I know that I have a problem. I didn't want to seem weak, you know..? I don't want anyone's pity. I can't stand it."

"Stan.. I know all your weaknesses. We're super best friends, remember? You may have weaknesses, but that doesn't make you a weak person. I don't think you're weak, anyway."

"Ngh.. you don't."

"Huh?"

"You don't know all of them."

"I don't?"

"N-No.. but I won't tell you now.. not in this state," Stan continued. "Not ever, most likely, if I'm being honest."

"The hell is it? You can't just say that and not elaborate. Is it.. what's making you drink..?"

"No.."

"Stan, be honest with me."

"Kyle.."

"I'm being serious. We need to fucking work through this shit so you can quit this!" he barked, anger flaring up inside him. "Just tell me what's going on, damn it!" Kyle was practically shaking at this point. "Or if you won't tell me.. just tell someone. Anyone who can help you."

"Why are you so angry..?" Stan questioned.

"B-Because I.. fuck.. Stan..!" He looked down at the ground and clenched his fist. "I-I.. don't want to lose you, dude. I don't.. want to go to school one morning and see your desk empty because you drank too much the night before and died of alcohol poisoning or got hit by a car or whatever else..! I can't.. I can't lose you..." he replied, his voice cracking as tears began to form in his eyes. He closed them, hoping they'd go away, but they fell to the ground instead.

"Kyle.. don't cry.. please..." Stan looked over him sadly. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Kyle cry, but in recent years Kyle hardly ever cried. If he did, he never let anyone know or see that he did. Kyle barely let anyone see weakness in him. He tried to reach up a hand to wipe away the tears, but his coordination was so fucked he decided he'd probably just accidentally jam him in the eye and lowered his hand back down.

"I don't want to see you hurt yourself anymore, Stan.. you're too important to me, to your friends and family.. don't you get it?"

"Kyle... I.." He looked down at his feet. "I just need to escape from it all, you know?"

"Why don't you go to your parents, or hell, Mr. Mackey, or even me?! Why can't I help?!" he shot back. "Am I not your best friend?!" Kyle closed his eyes again and let out a sharp breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"What? You totally are..! I just..."

"You just what, Stan? Have you not thought about what your actions do to not just yourself, but other people?! People who love you..?!"

"It's not like that, Kyle.. it's just.. ngh.."

"What? It's just what?"

"I don't want to take anyone down with me, you know?"

"It's too late, dude. You already are!"

"Then just let me go..! How about that, huh?!" he shot back.

Kyle let out an angry yell as he grabbed Stan by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Don't ever say shit like that again, do you fucking understand?" He was fuming, his green eyes drilling into Stan with a mix of sadness and fury.

"K-Kyle..!" He was so taken aback that he was left unable to reply. He'd never seen his friend act this way.

"I've put up with so much shit, Stan.. I've put up with a lot because I want you to be fucking happy."

"What are you talking about..?" the black haired boy questioned.

"I guess we're even Stan, because I hid my biggest weakness from you too. I'm so.. fucking pissed right now.." He paused to take a breath. 

"I don't.. understand why you're this fucking angry? You're worried about me, I get that part, but.." He paused to let out a hiccup. "I don't understand why.. what I do is that much of a concern... I can make my own choices, dude. What do your weaknesses have to do with me, huh?"

"Because I'm not going to just sit here and watch you throw your life away, damn it!" He stomped his foot down, the noise echoing in the quiet night air. "I'm not gonna sit here and watch the person I LOVE hurt like this, don't you understand?!" he continued, his voice shaking. Stan had seen him angry plenty of times, hell, Kyle was infamous for his anger, but this was on a whole different level.

"The person you.. love..?"

Kyle's eyes widened and his grip on Stan's coat softened. "I-I.. uh.. you know.." He averted his gaze, his anger seeming to dissipate rather quickly. "You're my best friend, aren't you? Why wouldn't I love you?"

"Oh.. I see. Haha.." Stan closed his eyes and chuckled bitterly. "For a second there you had me."

"What? I-I.." He stared at the taller boy in confusion.

"Nothing. Just forget about it."

"No, tell me."

Stan remained silent.

"Please, Stan."

"K-Kyle.." He looked down at him. "You're my weakness, okay?"

The ginger boy cocked a brow. "What do you mean..?"

"Are you.. really gonna make me say it..?"

"Say what, Stan..?"

He clenched his fists. "Screw it, K-Kyle.. I.. I love you..!" He slumped down, one of his slender hands lightly grabbing onto Kyle's wrist. "I love you, dude.."

"L-Like..? In.. that way..?" Kyle managed to mumble out as he stared at Stan in shock. He could barely hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Yes..! And because of that, I didn't want to hurt you... I didn't want to lose you.. so that's why I didn't want you in my business... I didn't want you to see me like this... and not want to be around me anymore because of it..."

"Stan.."

"I'm gonna regret this when I sober up... So just.. pretend you don't know, okay..? Pretend I never said anything.. please. I know you're not.. y'know.. so I've kept it to myself... I didn't want to ruin our friendship.. please don't hate me... please.." He looked away. "I'm probably just drunk and confused..."

"Stan.. is it my fault you started drinking...?"

"No, no.. I thought I'd lost you this week... I couldn't take it.. I wanted to make it all go away, you know..? Keeping my secret to myself always hurt but I could deal with it.. But to think I lost you.. I wanted to get rid of the pain, so I tried to drink it away like my other issues, I guess.." He looked back to him. "You probably think differently of me now, huh..?"

"I.. no, Stan. I don't."

"Really..?" His eyes flicked back to Kyle, full of confusion and sadness.

"Yeah.. b-because I, you know.. you're.. you're my weakness too, Stan." He tightened his grip on the collar of the taller boy's coat. 

"Wha..?"

"I love you too, you fucking idiot..!" he shouted and yanked down on his collar, bringing Stan's face so close to his own that he could smell the alcohol in his breath. "I'm in love with my best friend! I kept it to myself for god knows how long now because I wanted you to be happy..! But this whole time.. you.. haha.. god, we're both idiots.." His grip loosened once more as he let out a tired sigh of a laugh. "But that's why I care so much."

"You.. you like me in that way, Kyle..?" Stan echoed in disbelief.

Kyle furrowed his brows. "You may be drunk, but have you forgotten how to speak English? Fine...!" He closed his eyes and leaned in, forcefully pressing his lips against Stan's. The black haired boy's eyes widened in shock. He pulled away and huffed. "Is that more clear, huh..?!" He wiped his mouth with a sleeve. "Tastes like booze and vomit.. gross.." he grumbled quietly, mostly to himself.

"C..Crystal..." Stan pulled his free hand up to touch his own lips. "Oh my god..."

"Are you.. okay..? Was that too much..?" Kyle was as red as his hair now.

"You kissed me, dude.."

"I-I..! Yeah..! I did..! But uh.. you can just.. forget I did that... yeah.."

"Kyle I.. its better than I imagined.. woah.." He grinned and let out a snort. "But you know, I think you might need to try again to solidify my answer, yeah?"

"Stan..!" Kyle roared, letting go of his shirt and stepping away, brushing himself off on a flustered panic. It was something the red headed boy tended to do when he was embarrassed, tidying himself up even if he wasn't dirty. "Come on, you're going home..!" 

"Ah..." He smiled. "I still can't walk on my own, you know."

"Ngh...! Okay.. just..." Kyle sighed and took Stan's arm, draping it over himself and hooking his own arm around his waist. "Come on..!" He felt all tingly inside at the feeling of Stan leaning against him. He let out an embarrassed huff. "Also, this is easier, fuck you for being tall. Just lean on me."

"Kyle loves meee..~" he chimed.

"Stop..! Agh..! I am so not prepared for this.." Kyle protested. "Be quiet, please..."

"You're blushing..~"

"Am not..! You're drunk, you're probably just seeing things..! I drank a little too, you know..!"

"Nah.. I may be drunk but I'm not blind.."

Kyle huffed and said no more on that subject, leading Stan back to his own house. "This is not how I thought this night was going to go, if I'm being honest."

"Same.." Stan mumbled.

More walking.

"Stan..?"

"Mmhm..?"

"Can you promise me something..?"

"What's that?"

"Please come to me instead of alcohol to work through your problems, okay? Or if not me, at least someone."

"I.. I will try my best. For you."

"Thank you."

They walked together in silence for a while longer, Stan's house coming up in the distance.

"So.. uh.. what exactly.. are we.. now?" Stan finally piped up.

"You're Stan and I'm Kyle. We're super best friends, duh," he retorted.

"That's all..?"

"Super best friends... who happen to be a little gay."

"A little?"

"Maybe.. very...?"

"Super best... boyfriends..?" Stan asked hopefully.

"I'm gonna have a heart attack, Stan.." Kyle mumbled. "I was not emotionally or mentally prepared for this..."

"Sorry, sorry.. But.. is that a... yes..? A maybe, at least?"

"...Y-Yes."

"You mean it..?"

"Yeah, dude... but for real, you know how you used to throw up when you got nervous as a kid? That's gonna be me in a minute here.."

"Don't be embarrassed.. I... we're gonna figure this all out together, okay..?"

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "Together. Now shut up."


	3. The Marsh Residence

The two arrived at Stan's house. Kyle opened the front door which Stan had left unlocked, and was helping him inside when the familiar voice of his mom, Sharon, rang out.

"Stanley? Is that you coming in?"

"I.. yeah, mom..."

She rushed into the room. "Where have you been? Your father and I were worried sick..!" She noticed Kyle. "You were with Kyle..? I thought you two had gotten into a fight?"

"We did.. but we made up," Stan replied with a hiccup, unable to hide the fact he was hammered.

"Were you.. drinking..? Stanley..!"

"Y-Yeah.. Kyle came and got me.."

"You're in a lot of trouble, young man." She looked to Kyle. "Thank you for bringing him home... Do you need me or Stanley's father to walk you back to your house..? It's pretty late."

"No, that's alright, I can wa-

"He's gonna spend the night..!" Stan interjected. Kyle looked at him in confusion. "He's gonna.. keep me out of trouble.. n' stuff.." He nudged Kyle.

"I-I could but.. I didn't bring anything for that, Stan.."

"It's okay.. I've got you covered.. so you gotta sleep over, okayyy..?"

"I.. okay. Sure." He gave up and nodded, too tired to really fight back. "If that's okay with you, Mrs. Marsh."

"Stanley, I should send you to your room right now and discuss with your father what your punishment will be..!"

"But mom..! You know Kyle, he's a goodie-goodie, he'll make sure I stay out of trouble tonight..! We just made up, I haven't seen him all week practically.."

"Goodie-goodie..?" Kyle echoed, mildly offended.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true... at least he listens to his parents and doesn't do.. this..!" She gestured to Stan.

"I know... So can he..?"

"I guess.. but then first thing tomorrow, you're getting grounded mister, so spend time with your friend while you can. Your father and I will figure out for how long later."

"Friend? He's more than thaaaat.." Stan protested.

"What?" both Kyle and Sharon questioned at the same time.

"Well, like, we-

"We're best friends, haha..! Yep..! That's what the joke was, very funny Stan..! Cmon now, you need to get to bed..!" Kyle interjected, covering Stan's mouth with his free hand. "Drunk people.. always saying weird stuff, haha..." His eyes flicked nervously between a confused Sharon and Stan who was now trying to lick Kyle's hand to get him to stop covering his mouth. "Hey, sick, dude..! Quit that..!"

"Right... okay... anyway, it's off to bed with the both of you." She was much too aggravated with her son to really look into that whole exchange and question it.

"Right away, Mrs. Marsh," Kyle agreed, beginning to lead Stan up the stairs.

"Kyle?" Sharon called after him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you for looking out for Stanley. He's lucky to have a friend like you." Kyle smiled and nodded at this.

"Thank you, Mrs. Marsh."

"Keep him out of trouble."

"I'm trying my best."

Kyle walked Stan up into his room and had him sit down on his bed. "Okay dude. A few things. First, how am I supposed to spend the night? I don't have any clothes except for my jacket and pants, which now have a bit of puke and alcohol on it from you and the sweaty clothes from basketball practice that I'm wearing under them because I was too lazy to switch clothes after practice. I didn't even get to change before I had to come get your ass off the sidewalk!"

"No, no, it's alright.. You can wear some of mine, okayyy?"

Not gonna lie, Kyle kinda liked the idea of wearing Stan's clothing. It's not like they'd never worn each other's clothes, especially when they were kids, but it had died down when Stan decided to get buff and shoot up a foot taller than him, damn it. Plus he'd just kinda unexpectedly became his boyfriend. It was kind of a big deal to wear your significant other's clothes, or something. He may or may not already have a shirt of Stan's that he took from him for that reason. "...Fine. Second, were you literally about to tell your mom about us?! When we just became a thing like ten minutes ago?!"

"Was I?"

"Sure sounded like it..!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to get used to it first, you know? Plus you probably shouldn't be coming out to people while you're wasted. You don't even know how you're going to feel once you've sobered up. This could all just be the alcohol talking."

"Kyleee.. its okayyy.. people have called us homos and shit for years now, haha.. they probably already have suspicions.."

"I mean.. you're not wrong.. especially Cartman, that fatass always calls us fags and says we're boyfriends doesn't he? But like, still!"

"Mmhm."

Kyle sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Christ.. this is all so much."

"It's okay." Stan reached out and patted Kyle's shoulder.

"I.. have a boyfriend now."

"Yup."

"And that boyfriend is you."

"Sure is." Stan gave a lazy laugh. "Isn't that something?"

"Yeah.. wow. It's all kinda setting in at once, you know?"

"Mmhm." Stan was quiet for a minute. "Do you.. regret telling me..? We don't have to.. be together... if you'd rather..."

"No, no. I've wanted this, Stan. Now that I have it it's just like, 'holy shit, this is really happening', you know? I'd kinda.. accepted that it wouldn't happen, I guess."

"Life is unpredictable, Kyle." He shrugged, lazily leaning against the smaller boy. "And that's what's fun about it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kyle let out a sigh, his heart fluttering as Stan leaned against him. "Haha.. Stan Marsh is my boyfriend. Wow. The Stan Marsh. Captain of the football team, one of the best quarterbacks in Colorado, voted one of the most attractive and desirable boys in school.." His brain had shut down now, word vomit leaking from his mouth the way regular vomit leaked out of Stan's. Wow, that was a metaphor. Anyways.

"You saw that poll?"

"I.. may have casted an anonymous vote." Stan snorted at that.

"Really? Oh my god, dude."

"Shut up." Kyle couldn't help but give a little chuckle. "Besides, I didn't even make it onto that list. Assholes."

"Well you know... having Stan Marsh as a boyfriend sounds cool and all, but like, having Kyle Broflovski as a boyfriend? That's a wow." He let out a soft laugh. "Kyle Broflovski. Captain of the basketball team, one of the smartest kids in school.. strong enough to put holes in the wall and dents in the locker doors, potentially to the point where they've become tourist attractions at school.. secretly a sweet dude who cares a lot about things.. I'd say I've scored big time tonight."

"Again, shut up. You're embarrassing me," Kyle huffed, closing his eyes as his cheeks turned red. "Anyway, we.. will have to talk about this more when you're sober. Figure out some stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah. For now though let's just.. enjoy what's happened. We can freak out tomorrow."

"I'll second you on that one."

"Though I will say.. didn't expect Kyle Broflovski to be such an aggressive kisser~" Stan teased, poking at his cheek.

"I-I was angry and it was in the h-heat of the moment..!" Kyle stammered.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he hummed before letting out a yawn. "And here comes the fatigue.. yaaay."

"Time for bed, Stan. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, I hope you're ready for that."

"Fuuuuuck.." he groaned. "That's gonna suck ass. Guess you'll just have to take care of me."

"Why should I? You did this to yourself, you idiot."

"Because you looooove me~" he hummed, poking his cheek.

"You're gonna use this against me now, aren't you?"

"Maybe~"

"God damn it."

Stan let out a happy hum. "But I guess you could do the same to me."

"That's true. You better watch it, Marsh." Kyle flicked him on the nose and pulled away, standing up. "Come on now, focus. You're not gonna sleep in those gross clothes, they reek of vomit and s'mores flavored alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, okay mom," he teased, standing up and lumbering over to his dresser. "Hm.. I think this shirt would look good on you. Here." He tossed it over his shoulder, not even bothering to see if it was remotely near Kyle. "It may be kinda big though." Thankfully, his basketball skills aided him in catching the terribly thrown shirt. He examined it.

"Is this your football team shirt from last year's season?"

"Mmhm. It's clean, don't worry."

"I remember the last game you played that season. We were so close to going to state, but then some meathead tackled you and gave you a concussion. The game fell apart after that."

"Yeah.. that sucked. I remember though, you looked so angry in the stands, heheh.. you were as red as your hair. That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

"I was about to climb over the stands and kick that guy's ass to be honest."

"Thank you for not making a scene."

"I hacked his twitter and posted a bunch of embarrassing shit on there afterwards."

"Oh.. my god. That was you?"

"...I was mad."

"All that for me?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Hehe.." Stan hummed. "Well, I'm gonna be honest here, I don't think I have any pants for you to wear. I've got a pair of sweat pants that are only a little gross?"

"No gym shorts or anything?"

"Nothing clean. I know you'd rather die than wear something dirty."

"You're right about that. Gross. You really don't have anything to wear when you sleep?"

"I.. usually sleep in just my boxers or in the nude, Kyle. I'm kinda awful about doing my laundry." He gestured to a rather large pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

"O-Oh. I see." He blushed a little, trying his best not to picture it but failing miserably.

"Don't worry, I won't do that tonight, hah."

"A-Anyway.. this shirt is pretty long. I should be fine."

"Mmhm." Stan picked out a shirt for himself and slid off his brown jacket, tossing it into the accumulating pile of dirty clothes.

"You really need to d-.. do your.. laundry.." Kyle trailed off as Stan took off his shirt. He turned around at Kyle's sudden change in tone.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh.. yup. All good. We're cool. Everything's fine," he replied nervously, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Stan's face instead of his body.

"You're doing a bad job of pretending not to check me out," Stan chuckled, pulling on a plain black t-shirt.

"Was not!"

"Mmhm."

"Enough!" He gave an embarrassed huff and crossed his arms. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"B-Because I said so. I'm changing."

"Fiiine." He made a show of dramatically turning back around. Kyle eyed him for a moment before sliding off his own jacket and gloves and pulling off his hat and tank top. A whistle came from the other side of the room. He looked up to see Stan had craned his head back to look at Kyle.

"Hey..! I said turn around..!"

"Sorry, I wanted to get a look. It's only fair~"

Kyle balled up his shirt and threw it at him, pegging him in the face.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding about your clothes being sweaty."

"I warned you. Hmph." Kyle turned around, beginning to put on the shirt Stan had given him. The raven haired boy's eyes scanned over his new boyfriend's frame, taking in all the freckles that dotted his shoulders and back. They'd become much more visible over the years. Still hard to see on his face, only if you were close enough to him to see, but the freckles that dotted his body were much more visible. It was like stars in the night sky, and Stan loved it. While Kyle was turned around, he quickly slipped off his pants and tossed them aside. "Alright, I'm ready for bed." He turned back around to see Kyle standing there in his shirt, it being much too big for him. The neck draped to one side, exposing his shoulder. Stan bit his lip, trying to hide a blush forming on his cheeks.

"There's no way this shirt fits you, dude. It's huge."

"Yeah, its big on me. Way too wide, that's why I don't wear it. I just wanted to see you in it because you're so-

"Don't you dare say it."

"Uh.. because you're so.. not quite as big as me.. and I thought it would be funny."

"..I guess that's an acceptable answer. I feel like I'm wearing a sheet."

"You look cute~"

Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"They trap me. My legs must be free, Kyle. Also, you're not wearing pants either. Nice Star Wars boxers by the way."

"Nice chinpokomon boxers," he countered, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Listen dude, the nostalgia. Even if the company did try to brainwash us into trying to bomb Pearl Harbor again."

"..I guess. I never did get into it like you guys did."

"Because you were behind on the times."

"Whatever," he huffed. "So.. where am I sleeping? I don't have a sleeping bag or anything. The couch downstairs?" He would rather not sleep on the couch downstairs because that would be awkward in the morning, but whatever.

Stan shook his head and gestured to his bed. "Here."

"But then where would you sleep, dude?"

Stan cocked a brow and repeated the gesture towards his bed.

"..Oh." Kyle turned red. "You want me to.. sleep with you in your bed?"

"That's a way to put it. But, yeah, basically. Only if you're comfortable with it."

Kyle took a deep breath. "No, no.. that's fine. Totally not gay or anything."

"It's pretty gay."

"I was being sarcastic. Of course it's fucking gay."

Stan flopped down onto his bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on nowww, its time for me to go to sleep, isn't it?"

Kyle bit his lip and stared at him.

"What's the matter? If I'm being too forward I can go sleep on the couch.."

"No, no.. stay there. I just.." He took another deep breath. "Jesus..."

"Kyleee..." Stan looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "We've slept in the same bed before, haven't we? Plenty of sleepovers like that.." He trailed off. "Are things gonna be awkward now b-because we're..?"

"No..!"

"No, really.. just in general I.. I don't want things to be awkward now, alright? We're still super best frieeeends. Who happen to be a couple." He let out a hiccup. Still drunk.

"It's not that Stan, I.. I'm just really fucking gay for you right now and I can't move my legs, alright?" Kyle reached up and began twiddling with his curls nervously.

"Ah.." Stan snickered and crawled out of bed, snaking his arms around Kyle's waist and hoisting him up into the air, depositing him in his bed as Kyle let out a surprised yelp. "Problem solved." He flopped on the bed beside him. "How's that?"

Kyle looked up at him, letting out quiet huffs until he could calm down. "Fine. J-Just turn off the light."

"Got it." He leaned over and hit the light switch, the room becoming engulfed in the darkness of night aside from the light of the moon wafting through the window. Stan settled in and folded his arms behind his head, letting out a sigh. "Goodnight, Kyle. Thank you for tonight."

Kyle was quiet for a while. Stan began to wonder if he had already fallen asleep. He looked over to the form beside him but couldn't see anything because of how dark it was, no movement or anything. Then, the bed creaked as Kyle shuffled up beside him, tentatively cuddling up against his side. "Goodnight, Stan," he mumbled quietly. Stan's breath hitched and he let out a wheeze, feeling his whole body heat up. He wondered if Kyle could feel it too. What a wild night this turned out to be, all because he drunkenly sent his best friend a message on SnapChat. He smiled to himself and returned the gesture, cuddling up against the smaller boy as much as he could manage. He then closed his tired eyes and as he was dozing off, he swore he could make out the sound of Kyle quietly mumbling, "I love you."


	4. What?

Stan's eyes begrudgingly peeled open as the light from his bedroom window decided to be especially bright right on his face. He quickly shut them again though as his eyes stung. He let out a sharp breath of displeasure as he waited for them to adjust. His head was pounding and his body was sore, definitely one of the worst hangovers he's had. He noticed something warm pressed up against his side, definitely a person. In his sleepy, hungover haze, he had yet to recall what had happened the night previous. For now, he had no clue what was happening and he had to figure it out. Had he gotten some action in his drunken state? How awkward that would be. He finally cracked open an eye to look down at whoever had ended up in his bed to see a familiar head of red curls, a pale hand lightly gripping his shirt as the familiar form of Kyle quietly slept, snuggled up against his side. All memories came flooding back to him from the night before and he turned bright red, his heart pounding as his body stiffened up. He'd confessed his love and asked Kyle to be his boyfriend! And what's even crazier, Kyle confessed his feelings as well and agreed! What the fuck!

As if on cue, the one deemed his super best friend let out a quiet grumble and nuzzled his face deeper into Stan's chest, trying to block out the sun. Kyle was a very light sleeper, and disturbing his slumber brought on a grumpy, red-headed onslaught of sleep deprived rage that was feared by many. The affectionate gesture only made Stan more jittery as butterflies fluttered in his stomach like a swarm of locusts. "...Stan?" A quiet, sleepy voice croaked.

"Y-You're awake?"

"Mmn.. I am now..."

"Sorry about that.."

"Wha..y'doin..?" Kyle mumbled sleepily as he picked up his head, cracking open an eye to look up at Stan.

"Ah.. you know.. just uh.. chillin.." _Shit, he was so cute when he was sleepy_ , Stan thought to himself. He had no idea how to act.

"Bet you have a pretty nasty hangover, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"..You okay?"

"Yup..!"

"I can head home, if you want.. I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind." Kyle opened his eyes fully and looked up at his friend with a twinge of worry on his face.

"No, no." He placed a hand on Kyle's head, heart melting has his hand sunk into the soft red curls. Usually any time someone tried to touch his hair, Kyle batted their hand away with a frightening amount of speed, but this time he allowed it. "I was just disoriented, you know? E-Everything kinda came back at once."

"Ah." He blinked as Stan's hand lightly ran through his hair. "I guess we have some things to talk about."

"Yeah.." Stan cleared his throat. "S-So uh.. we're.. together."

"Mmhm." Kyle's cheeks began to turn pink. "Guess what wasn't a dream."

"And we're both okay with this."

"I-I am.. are you..? You said you were last night, but you were drunk, so.."

"I am." He cracked a small smile as he gazed down at Kyle. "Are we gonna.. tell anyone?"

"Mn.. not yet." He rested his head back down. "Still gotta get used to it."

"Same here." He absentmindedly twirled his finger around one of his curls. He now understood why Kyle did it when he was nervous, it was calming. "We don't need to go fast if you don't want to."

"You say that as we're in your bed together." The comment made quite a few images flash in Stan's mind, which he quickly tried to dismiss. Kyle let out a small yawn. "But yeah. One step at a time."

"What if someone finds out?"

He shrugged. "Then they find out. It won't be a secret forever.. right?"

"No." He ruffled up Kyle's hair, earning a grumble from the boy.

"Quit that."

"Hehe.. sorry, not sorry." He paused. "So.. does this mean we get to, like... hold hands and stuff?"

"Considering we've already kissed and slept together, what do you think?"

"Y-Yeah." He whistled. "Nice."

"Not like that..!" he huffed. "You got anything else to add?"

"Uh.. I'm.. gay."

"No shit. We're both gay." He was quiet for a bit. "...What will our friends think? Our parents?"

"Hm.. Cartman will call us fags.. Kenny will probably just give a thumbs up..." Stan mumbled.

"Sounds accurate. Tweek and Craig are gay themselves so I doubt they'd care. Clyde and Token are probably so used to it that they won't care either."

"Right. As for my parents.. I don't think my mom would care. Not sure about my dad though, you know how he is. He pretends to be progressive but he changes his opinions so much."

"Yeah.. I remember when you guys were Mormon for like, a day." This earned a snort from Stan.

"Yeah.. well, I'll just have to deal with that. What do you think your parents will say?"

"My mom will probably interview me but she's pretty accepting I guess. Or, at least she says she is. I'm not sure about my dad either. If my mom tells him to be accepting, he'll have no choice."

"Ah. Shelly will probably kick my ass."

"Ike will probably just call me gay and laugh."

"Heheh.." Stan let out an amused sigh. "My brain hurts."

"Need some Advil or something?"

"Yeahhh.. but I don't wanna move."

"Me neither. Comfy."

"Back to sleep?"

"Mmhm."

"Sweet dreams."

Kyle gave a quiet grunt and snuggled back into Stan's chest, Stan's hand still entangled in his hair. He didn't bother removing it and just continued petting him. The two settled back down and eventually dozed off once more, lazily sleeping away the morning. Thankfully, no one came to check on them.


	5. Just a Photo

A few months had passed since the whole drunken incident that subsequently resulted in Kyle and Stan becoming boyfriends. They still had yet to make their relationship public though. Neither of the boys would admit it, but they feared rejection from their peers and families, potentially tearing them apart. Still though, the two were inseparable. Secretly holding hands under the table at lunch, sending each other too many pictures and texts that their friends would easily classify as "mushy and gross" and "very fucking gay" if they could see them, secretly blowing each other kisses when visiting their respective sports' practices when no one else was looking and distracting them, going on secret dates, all that gay shit. In fact, they were on a date now.

The sun was slowly setting, blanketing the snowy landscape in a sea of orange and pink. Stan and Kyle were hanging out at Stark's Pond, a place they'd been going to to hang out ever since they were kids. It was remote and quiet, so they didn't really have to worry about being caught. They sat together on a bench overlooking the pond, which was shimmering in the fading light of the sunset.

Stan closed his eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. His mental health had improved greatly over the past couple months with the support of Kyle. He'd stopped abusing alcohol, only indulging in it occasionally under surveillance of his boyfriend when he wanted to let loose a little. He'd redirected his energy and feelings into school and football, as well as into his relationship with Kyle.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyle asked, taking his gaze off the pond to look over at Stan.

"Oh, you know.. multiple things."

"Like what?"

"The football season. I think we're gonna end off really strong this year."

"You fuckin' better, you've been working your ass off." The blunt comment earned a chuckle from Stan.

"I told you, I'm trying my best. I've got someone to impress after all~" he hummed, elbowing Kyle in the side to let him know he was referring to him, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Oh, shut up." His words were harsh, but there was no hostility in them. He said them with a smile. "What else are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know.." He cocked a brow. "Just how I've gotta be one of the luckiest guys out there."

"Why's that?" Kyle tilted his head, his gaze fixed on the raven haired boy with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"'Cause I've got you, duh."

"I haven't really done anything though.."

"Bullshit." Stan leaned against the smaller boy. "You've turned my life around, Kyle Broflovski. Thank you."

Kyle blushed, shaking his head. "You've done most of the work. I'm just here to hold your hand."

"Well I suppose you've got a magic touch, then. Speaking of holding hands.." Stan took off one of his red gloves and held out his hand to Kyle, who gave a fake roll of his eyes and removed his own gloves, lightly taking hold of the other boy's hand in his own. "Geez, you've got some cold ass hands, Kyle."

"Geez, you've got some warm ass hands, Stan," Kyle shot back. "I wasn't wearing my gloves while we walked here, remember? Takes me a while to warm back up."

"Guess I'll have to help you out then, hm?" He lightly squeezed the smaller hand clasped in his own.

"We coulda just kept our gloves on and held hands though."

"Not as fun..." Stan pouted.

"..Eh, I guess you're right." Kyle relaxed and scooted a little closer to Stan before turning his gaze back to the sunset. "It's nice out today. Cold as hell, but nice."

"Mmhm." Stan took out his phone and snapped a photo of the sunset over the lake. "That's a keeper." He pointed his phone over to Kyle and snapped a photo before he could notice, capturing him as he peacefully gazed off at the sunset. Capturing Kyle like this was usually almost impossible to do, as he always tried to hide his face or stare blankly into the camera with an unamused look on his face. "And that's one you put as your phone background because it's so good." Stan hummed as he admired the photo, which perfectly captured the sunlight highlighting Kyle's red hair that poked out from under his iconic ushanka as well as his grey-green eyes and pale, freckled skin.

"Huh?" Kyle looked over at Stan's phone, seeing the picture. "Staaaaan.. delete that..."

"Nooooo, come on now.. it's a good picture..."

"Stan..."

"Please let me keep it.. I won't show anyone!"

"...Fine."

"Thanks, Ky~" he hummed.

"Oh, be quiet," he huffed, blushing at the dumb nickname.

Stan leaned over and took a photo of their hands entwined with each other.

"You and your pictures.."

"Memories!" the quarterback insisted.

"I'm sure your phone's storage is in agony."

It was.

"Aaanyway. I did want to talk to you about something."

"Hm? What's that?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"I.. was curious.. as to, uh, you know.." He fumbled over his words, trying to figure out how best to phrase it. "What you would think.. about starting to.. go a little public with our relationship...?" His voice trailed upwards as he squeaked out the question.

"Ah.. well.. uh.. hm." He was quiet for a minute. "I don't know."

"I'm kinda.. tired of keeping it a secret... you know..? I wanna be able to hold hands at school and not have to hide it.. I wanna brag about you.."

"I mean.. that's not the part I have an issue with."

"What is it then?"

"Aren't you scared our friends or family won't approve?"

"Well, yeah, I am, but.. they'll find out eventually. Might as well rip off the bandaid, you know? Besides.." He tightened his grip on Kyle's hand. "Even if they didn't, they couldn't break us up even if they tried. I'd never let them."

"Ngh.. I dunno, Stan..."

"I know it's scary... but that's why we'll do it together. You can lean on my shoulder too, Kyle."

The smaller red-headed boy was quiet for a while as he ran over every scenario imaginable in his head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I suppose.. they'd find out eventually anyway." He shyly looked over at Stan. "But not all at once. We could start off with just a couple people, like Kenny and Butters or something... and then just go from there?"

"You mean it?"

"Y-Yeah. I do." He nodded, as if to confirm it for himself. "I don't want to hide anymore either."

Stan beamed. "You think maybe.. I could post that picture of our hands on Instagram?"

"Stan.. you have so many followers... pretty much every single kid at school with a phone follows you on there. You're really popular, remember? That would basically be telling everyone."

"I don't have to say it's your hand in the picture.. no one would be able to guess.. I'd hope no one has been staring at your hands enough to know what they look like from a close up photo anyway... you can't tell who's hand it is. Well, I can, but that's because I've been holding it a lot lately."

"...Fuck it. Post it."

"Really?"

"Why not? You said it yourself, if you don't say who it is, no one would really know for sure. It's just our hands after all."

"You're a fickle creature, Kyle Broflovski."

"I can retract my consent, you know," he shot back, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm just joking with youuuu," Stan pouted, drawing out the last word for dramatic effect. "Anyway..." He began tapping on his phone excitedly. "Aaaand.. it's up." He leaned back and looked up at the sky. "There's no going back now."

"Well.. I suppose not." Kyle made a grabby gesture with his free hand. "Let me see the post."

"You're not gonna delete it, are you?" Stan asked worriedly.

"No, I just wanna see it," Kyle huffed. "Give me some credit."

"Fine.. here.." Stan gingerly handed over his phone, Instagram already open. Kyle tapped on the photo he had just posted and studied it. The caption simply just had a heart emoticon.

"...People are already commenting."

"Really? What're.. they saying?"

"Hm.. you've got a few 'omg who is that?' comments so far..." Kyle mumbled as his thumb flicked through Stan's feed. "A couple asking if you have a new girlfriend..."

Stan snorted. "Oh boy."

Kyle grimaced. "Aaaand someone just asked if you got back together with Wendy again. Bleh."

"She wishes," he scoffed, squeezing his boyfriend's hand reassuringly. "I've got a great boyfriend now and that's all I want, yeah?" He leaned over and gave Kyle a peck on the cheek. "Don't you forget that."

Kyle let out a soft sigh. "Still pisses me off though." His eyes flicked between Stan and his phone. "..I'll take some more of those."

"Oh, what's this?" Stan put his free hand to his chest and feigned surprise. "Kyle wants more kisses? Usually he tells me to stop before he freaks out!~"

"Oh, be quiet, Stan." The smaller boy rolled his eyes and let go of Stan's hand.

"Aww, c'mon Kyle, I was just teas-mffnn..!"

Stan was cut off as Kyle cupped his face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. "Gotta do everything myself.." he huffed.

"..ing. Wow~" he hummed. "Could I have seconds on that treat?"

"I can't decide if I want to kiss you or punch you."

"I hope it's the first choice."

"..Yeah." Kyle leaned in and kissed him once more, holding him there for a bit as he let off a little steam. Stan could feel his embarrassment, and it sent chills of excitement through his body. Kyle eventually leaned away and let out a huff.

"Remember what I told you that night you first kissed me?"

"N-No..?"

"I said you were an aggressive kisser... still holds true even now~"

"It's your fault, you get me all worked up!" he defended, crossing his arms. "You do it on purpose!"

"And again, sorry not sorry~"

"Bite me." He was red now, averting his gaze back to the phone to center himself. "People are starting to message you. Hahah. We better get out of here before anyone comes looking for you out here to see who you're with, some already noticed you're at the pond."

"Oh man. You think anyone would actually come out here?"

"To get the scoop on Stan Marsh's supposed secret relationship and get a bunch of attention online? You're like a low key celebrity around here."

"..True. The sun is almost set anyway, we should get going." Stan stood up and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

Kyle took his hand and stood up. "Should we really walk home together? If someone sees us after you just posted that, they'll know for sure."

"..Shit, you're right." Stan looked down at him sadly. "But we live on the same street, how would we not walk home together?"

"Uh.. good point." Kyle tapped his foot. "I'll go around and stop at the playground's basketball court I guess. I can practice a little."

"But it's getting dark.."

"The park has lights. Besides, it's only like, five. It just gets dark early. I don't need to be home for a while." Kyle nodded to himself, confirming his idea. "Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"But.. its dangerous to be out by yourself at night..."

"Everyone in this town knows I'll kick their ass if they try anything."

"Kyle.."

"I'll be fine, Stan. I promise. Besides, I'm sure Ike is down there playing with his friends right about now anyway. Maybe I'll catch him before he goes home and walk with him."

Stan sighed, knowing arguing wouldn't get Kyle to change his mind. He really stuck to what he thought was the best option, regardless if others approved or not. "Alright, alright. Be safe though."

"I will."

"See you tomorrow." Stan leaned down and gently kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too, Stan." There was a twinge of a smile visible from Kyle, who hummed and quickly placed another peck on the taller boy's lips and then off he went. "Keep me updated on the post!" he called before making his exit.

"Will do!" Stan checked his phone to see he was getting messages on not only instagram, but Snapchat as well. A couple people even texted him. "Oh boy, here we go." He began tapping away at his phone as he walked off, back towards his house. He had a feeling he and Kyle were about to go on a wild ride.


	6. Facetime

That night, as Kyle was getting ready for bed, his phone lit up and started playing a familiar song. It was one Stan liked to listen to when he was working out. Having been in attendance for quite a few of Stan's work out sessions, he came to associate the song with his boyfriend and ended up setting it as his personal ringtone. Gay, but whatever. Kyle sat down on the side of his bed and swiped the button, answering the call as he went to plug in his headphones.

Stan's face appeared on the screen. He was freshly showered with his wet black hair clinging to his head and a towel around his neck. "Hey."

"What's up, dude?" Kyle asked, trying not to make it obvious he was enjoying the sight of a freshly showered Stan Marsh.

"So, uh.. Our picture's getting a lot of attention. Has.. anyone asked you about it?"

"Yeah, I got a couple texts from like, Kenny asking me who it was because you haven't answered anyone and they figure I'd know since I'm your 'super best friend' if no one else did. No one has guessed that it's my hand in the photo yet."

"About that..."

"Wait, someone figured it out..?"

"I.. can't tell? I've gotten a couple comments saying it's probably you, but I can't really tell if they're joking or not, since, you know, people have been joking about us being gay for years."

"Huh."

"But, uh... Wendy saw it. And confirmed to everyone assuming it was her that it wasn't and she had no idea whose hand I was holding in the picture."

"So basically... you're fucked tomorrow." Kyle knew Stan was gonna get swamped with kids asking who it was because of his popularity. Even quite a few girls liked him, so there was sure to be some drama.

"Yup."

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled. "Guess we're going to have to tone it down for a while or we'll be found out for sure."

"Yeah.. but, I did have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Who exactly are we going to tell first?" Stan asked quietly. "We talked about it briefly but we didn't establish anything."

"That's.. a good question. Definitely not the fatass."

"Hell no. He'd spread it like wildfire."

"Maybe like.. Kenny and Butters? Or Tweek and Craig? Since they're like, gay, maybe they'd know the best way to not have everyone flip shit. Well, actually, everyone flipped shit over them."

"Yeah, maybe.. or we could talk to Mr. Mackey. He might have some good advice."

"I dunno about that, m'kay," Kyle replied, doing a crude impression of the school counselor. "Sounds really awkward."

"That's true.. ugh, I dunno." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh. Whatever happens, happens, I guess. Are you.. ready for school tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be in this situation."

"Hah." Kyle let out a yawn. "If anyone harasses you, I'll kick their ass."

"Be nice."

"...Maybe."

"Kyle."

"...Only if they really, really deserve it."

"I'll take that, I guess." Stan let out a chuckle. "Alright, alright. You should go to bed."

"You should too."

"Workin' on it. Just got out of the shower." Stan flashed the familiar shower curtain of his bathroom on screen for a second.

"Like, immediately before calling me..? Dude, are you naked?"

"..Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"What's going through your mind, hm?"

"Nothing!"

Stan cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Want me to zoom out?"

"N-No..!" Kyle barked, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"Are you suuuuure?~"

"Very!"

"Darn, I'm giving you quite the view right now."

Kyle bit his lip and shook his head. "Not looking, Stan! I swear, I'm gonna hang up on you."

"Okay, okaaaay. I've stopped."

"Promise?"

"Yup."

Kyle parted his fingers and peeked at the screen. Stan was sitting there with a smug look on his face, his whole nude body from the waist up on display, his modesty just barely hidden off frame.

"Stan..!" Kyle wheezed, his face going bright red. Fuck, he was too fine for his own good, and Kyle's good as well, as he was close to having a heart attack.

"Yes?"

"Y-You lied!"

"..I covered up as you requested, though."

"You're still naked!"

"I did zoom back in though."

"Y-You.. did...?"

"Yup."

Kyle's eyes flicked down to Stan's pelvic area for a second and then looked back up to the camera. "Y-You did not just show your dick on FaceTime."

"I dunno Kyle, you weren't looking so I guess you'll never know.~"

The red headed boy let out a wheeze and brought his knees to his chest, biting his lip and trying to regain his composure. "You.. you totally were."

"Like I said, you'll never know." Stan was beyond amused. He loved to tease Kyle and he knew exactly how to get to him, damn him. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get dressed and go to bed." He winked. "Goodnight, Kyle~"

"..Wait."

"Hm?"

Kyle hastily took a screenshot of Stan, who had still not gone back to filming just his face. "Uh.. I forgot. Never mind. Goodnight, Stan."

"I just saw the screen shake. You totally just fuckin' screenshotted me!" Stan snickered. "I coulda posed for you if you asked, you know."

"I didn't! Shut up!"

"Don't be so modest, Kyle~" he hummed. "Here, let me do a better one for you." He slowly began to inch the camera outwards, revealing more and more of himself in the process.

"Nonononononono, fuck, bye..!" Kyle squeaked out and jammed his finger on the end call button. He bit his lip and buried his face in his knees, trying his best to regain his composure. "Damn it, Stan.." He knew he was probably laughing his ass off right now. "Stupid.." His phone buzzed. He unlocked it and saw Stan had texted him.

S: Love you~

Kyle huffed, typing back a response with shaky hands.

K: fuck you

S: aww :(  
S: (was it too much? Sorry if it was..)

K: ...

S: ?  
S: now I'm worried  
S: Kyleeee  
S: I'll come over there right now to apologize I swear to god  
S: I'm sorryyy

K: holy shit dude I'm typing calm down  
K: I just wasn't prepared is all, okay?

S: what do you mean?

K: fucking  
K: you're gonna make me explain  
K: okay  
K: I  
K: didn't 100%  
K: oppose  
K: but

S: but?

K: it's a school night..

S: ?

K: stan come on dude you're killing me  
K: listen  
K: we have to wake up early  
K: so like, I can't be staying up late  
K: thinking about things  
K: or doing things

S: what's that gotta do with anything?

K: just take the fucking hint, my god I'm gonna scream

S: I'm so confused  
S: wait  
S: oh  
S: oh my god  
S: so much for modesty, Kyle~

K: I don't know what popped into your mind but it's probably wrong and I don't want to know!  
K: ANYWAY,  
K: I'm going to bed  
K: goodnight, asshole

S: waaaait

K: dude what

S: [attachment: 1 image]  
S: love youuu

Kyle tapped on the picture to see Stan making half a heart with his hand, smiling at the camera. He was totally blushing. Kyle curled his toes and let out a sharp breath.

"He's seriously gonna kill me one day."  
In defeat, he held up his camera and snapped a picture of him finishing the heart, his face pouty and red as he refused to look at the camera.

K: [attachment: 1 image]  
K: there. Love you too.  
K: now go to bed Jesus Christ

S: hehe~ okay, goodnight. See you tomorrow.

K: zzz


	7. Back in School

Kyle still ended up having a hard time falling asleep that night. Damn it, Stan. He awoke the next morning to a bunch of new messages from Stan.

S: you up?  
S: guess not  
S: ok wake up now  
S: kyleeee  
S: how the hell has the text tone not woken you up? you're such a light sleeper  
S: I'm gonna spam you with stupid memes  
S: I wanna know if we're walking to school together today or not since we have to leave early if we do  
S: I'm gonna carry you to school in your pajamas if you don't wake up

Kyle was equal parts amused and annoyed at the bombardment of texts. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and texted him back.

K: holy shit dude  
K: you're like the obsessive girlfriend that sends a billion texts when her boyfriend doesn't respond right away  
K: not all of us can wake up disgustingly early in the morning

S: welcome to the world of the living

K: why did you keep texting when it was evident I was asleep

S: I was bored

K: figures  
K: anyway, yes we can walk together. Meet you outside in ten minutes?

S: I'm already outside

K: why the fuck  
K: how long have you been out there

S: like half an hour

K: dude holy shit why it's freezing out there

S: I was trying to wake you up by throwing things at your window but then I gave up

K: Christ, dude  
K: I woulda killed you  
K: but ok hold on

Kyle sighed and climbed out of bed, quietly heading downstairs. He always left for school so early that usually none of his family was ever awake, so he did his best to not wake them up. He cracked open the front door and poked his head outside and sure enough, Stan was standing out in the street, pacing back and forth and looking at his phone.

"Stan!" Kyle whispered as loud as he could manage. Stan's head jerked up and looked over.

"Kyle? You said you wouldn't be out for ten more minutes. You're not even dressed?"

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna let you stand in the cold. Come on." He motioned for Stan to come inside. The black haired boy beamed and scampered inside, Kyle quietly closing the door behind him. "You gotta be quiet, okay? Everyone is asleep."

"Gotcha," he whispered.

"C'mon, I gotta get ready." Kyle started heading up the stairs, knowing Stan would follow.

"I have been curious as to how you tame that hair of yours." It was even crazier than normal this morning.

"It's a really complicated process," Kyle replied as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Product?"

"Water," he grunted as he turned on the sink, quickly dunked his head under, and then turned it off. He ran his hands through his hair and shook off the excess water. Finally, he barely ran a comb through it and then shook his head, looking back up at Stan. "A very complex routine as you can see."

"That's all you do?"

"Yeah. It basically just goes from chaos to controlled chaos." He shrugged and pulled on his beloved hat. "Besides, I just wear this over it usually."

"Huh." He loved Kyle's hair. It was a sea of messy red curls for sure, but they seemed to fall so elegantly and precisely he could've sworn Kyle spent time specifically styling each curl. Just another thing to appreciate about him, he supposed.

Kyle continued doing his morning routine as Stan watched curiously. Brushing his teeth, getting dressed until Stan whistled at him and he made him turn around, and grabbing all his things. "There. Ready."

"You're not gonna eat breakfast?"

"I usually don't."

"That's not good for you, especially since you play basketball." He flexed his muscles. "You gotta have some protein to work with if you expect to put on any weight."

"Okay, mom," Kyle retorted.

"No, for real. I've got a protein bar in my backpack and you're eating it on the way to school."

"It's fine, Stan."

Stan gave him a pointed look, crossing his arms.

"Fine, fine, I'll eat the damn thing."

"Good~ Now come on, we're gonna be late."

The two set off, heading down towards their school. It was a decent walk, about twenty minutes, so they had plenty of time to take in the morning. Kyle was sleepily munching on the protein bar Stan gave him. The two were reluctantly refraining from holding hands on their walk that morning due to the events of the day previous.

"I wonder how crazy today is gonna be. I literally didn't answer anyone about the picture," Stan piped up after a while.

"I'm sure your fan girls are gossiping up a storm."

"Geez, I don't have fan girls."

Kyle cocked a brow and looked at him. "You totally do. It's kinda scary. I've been asked questions about you."

"Eh.. well.." He trailed off, knowing Kyle was right. "Yeah." He looked over at him. "I'm a little sad though."

"Why?"

"We're going to have to keep such a low profile for now that I won't be able to flirt with you at all during school..."

"Maybe that's for the best since you enjoy getting me all riled up during school," Kyle huffed. "Can't even focus sometimes.."

"Heheh. Don't worry, I'll find my ways~" he hummed whilst Kyle gave a sigh.

The two continued their walk, the form of the school appearing in the distance.

"Into the hellfire we go," Stan commented as he watched the building.

Kyle stopped walking, crossing his arms. Stan stopped and looked back at him. "Everything okay?"

"Just a little nervous is all. And.."

"Hm?"

"C'mere." He made a small beckoning motion with his hand.

"What?" he asked in confusion as he walked back towards him.

Kyle looked around them for a moment and then stood up on the tips of his toes and planted a quick kiss on Stan's lips.

"For uh.. luck. Yeah."

"Ah.." Stan's fingers lightly brushed over his mouth where he was kissed and he smiled. "We'll be okay, Kyle. Don't worry." He could tell he was nervous and wanted to reassure him. Kyle nodded.

"Come on then, let's go."

  
The two made it to the school building, acting normal and pretending to be in a conversation about some video game like normal friends would do. They were both screaming on the inside, but they both were good at hiding it in their own ways. As they walked down the hallway towards their first period class, Kyle noticed a couple people glance at Stan and then whisper something to the person next to them. "God.." he sighed.

The two were stopped when the familiar faces of Cartman and Kenny seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey guys," Stan greeted as if nothing was out of the ordinary."

"Stan, Kyle," Cartman replied curtly, as was his usual demeanor, especially when he was about to let all hell break loose.

"Hey," came Kenny's muffled greeting.

"You guys aren't in class yet?" Kyle asked.

"No, Jew. You two have a secret and we're busting you."

"W-We.. do..?" Stan asked, glancing at Kyle with a look of 'holy shit, did he already figure it out?'.

"Uh, yeah. Don't fucking act like we didn't see that picture you posted last night, Stan!" Cartman barked in that accusatory voice he almost always seemed to have.

"Yeah!" Kenny chimed in.

"..Oh, well uh, you see-  
He was cut off by Cartman continuing to rant.

"And you won't tell anyone who that bitch in the photo is, except probably Kyle and now he's keeping his dirty Jew mouth shut, so you're both equally guilty!"

"..What? Oh.. I uh.." Stan trailed off as he realized they didn't know it was Kyle's hand in the photo.

"So? Give us the scoop!" Kenny encouraged. "Who is she? Is she hot?"

"Guys."

"Does she have big tits?~" Kenny questioned, still as vulgar as ever. "Did you fuck her?"

"Sick, dude," Kyle replied in disgust.

"I hope you don't talk like that around Butters," Stan sighed.

"Oh, he does," Kyle sighed. "Poor dude, his innocence is probably demolished," he commented as he recalled the sext Kenny had accidentally sent him one time that was meant for Butters.

"Just like his ass~" the hooded boy added in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop being a fag, Kenny," Cartman growled.

"Nah." He brushed off Cartman's comment like it was nothing. Kyle wished he could do the same.

"Thanks for the mental image.." Kyle sighed, rubbing his eyes with a hand. "The day just started and you guys are already giving me a headache."

"Well then tell us Stan's secret you dirty fucking Jew! I bet you won't! You Jews, always being greedy and stealing and keeping secrets.."

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my people like that, you fatass!" Kyle barked, stomping his foot down.

"Oh nooo, I've angered the Jew. What're you gonna do, take my money, huh?" he sneered.

"Cartman I swear to fucking-

"Enough. Cartman, shut the hell up," Stan finished bluntly. "Leave him out of this. I posted the photo."

"How noble of you, Stan. Always sticking up for your boyfriend, huh? You gonna tell your new girlfriend that you two are a couple of homos? She deserves to know you're cheating on her!"

"Fuck off, Cartman! That doesn't even make any fucking sense!" Kyle was fuming. Eric had only gotten more intolerant and rage inducing over the years. He crossed his arms and looked away, biting his lip. Kenny noticed Kyle's behavior and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fuck off, dude," Stan agreed with a hint of irritancy in his tone.

"So who's the new bitch then?" Cartman pressed.

"It's none of your business," Stan replied bluntly.

"So there IS a new bitch?" Kenny asked.

Stan held up a hand to protest and squinted at Kenny. He was quiet for a second before finally letting out a sigh, not knowing how to lie his way out of that one. "..Yeah. But that's all I'm saying so stop asking."

"Ooo, who's Stan's new biiiitch?" Cartman antagonized, elbowing Stan in the arm. "Let's see..." He turned to scan the crowd of people making their way to their classes. "Is it that bitch? Or maybe that one?" he asked as he pointed to various girls walking by. "Or maybe that one?"

"That's enough, fatass. He said to stop fucking asking," Kyle warned, clenching a fist. He was mildly dying on the inside knowing that he was secretly the one they were referring to as Stan's bitch.

"What're you gonna do about it, Kyle? You gonna try to fight me you scrawny Jew?"

"That's it, I'm kicking your a-  
Kyle was interrupted by a familiar cheerful voice.

"Hiya fellers! What're you talkin' about over here?" It was Butters. "And good mornin', Ken!" He beamed.

"Mornin', babe. Kyle and Cartman are about to fight about Stan's new girlfriend, or something," Kenny explained.

"Well gosh guys, that doesn't sound too good. Fighting won't solve anything."

"Shut up, Butters," Cartman growled, earning a glare from Kenny who leaned over and took Butters' hand.

"Leave him out of this," the hooded boy warned.

"Just what is goin' on?" the blonde haired boy asked, lightly holding onto Kenny's hand.

"Basically, Stan posted a picture of him holding hands with someone yesterday and we want to know who his new girlfriend is. Stan didn't want to say who it was. Then Cartman pissed off Kyle like usual and they're about to fight about it," Kenny continued with his explanation.

"Oh geez.. well, Eric, if Stan doesn't want to talk about his new girlfriend yet then you shouldn't make him. He will when he's ready, okay?"

"Fuck off," Eric replied rudely.

"Fuck you, Cartman, we're going to class," Kyle grumbled, pushing past the group and stomping off.

"Yeah. See you," Stan sighed, following after Kyle.

"Aww gosh, you really upset them, Eric. You should say sorry to them at lunch."

"Don't try to reason with him, you know he won't listen," Kenny sighed, earning a shout of protest from Cartman. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Oh man, we are..! We need to get hurrying! See ya, Eric!" Butters exclaimed and hurried off with Kenny in tow.

"Oh I'll find out who it is, Stan. Just you wait.." Cartman mumbled. "Just you wait."

-

The day continued on, their classes passing by at what felt like an even slower rate than usual. In between classes, Stan had been harassed a few times. He'd been stopped by groups of girls on the way to class and interviewed, to which he'd politely dodge the questions and excuse himself. He wondered how Kyle was faring and if he had gotten any people asking him what was up, as they didn't have class together for the past few periods and he wouldn't see him until gym and lunch. He had a free period at the moment, and usually students would just head home and then come back later but he couldn't be bothered to, so he just hung out on the bleachers outside by the football field, a place he was well acquainted with. It was quiet out there, as the gym classes had been doing activities inside lately. He decided to text Kyle.

S: hey, how're you holding up?

No response.

"Weird.. he has class right now but he's always on his phone in there since he's too damn smart for his own good and doesn't need to pay attention.." He tapped his foot impatiently. He could actually be paying attention for once, definitely, but he couldn't help but wonder. That's when his phone lit up with an incoming call from Kyle. He quickly answered it in confusion.

"Hello? Kyle? Aren't you in class?"

"Hello Stan," a familiar voice greeted him.

"Cartman?! Why do you have Kyle's phone?!"

"I borrowed it."

"Where is Kyle?"

"He's in class."

"You fucking stole his phone?! Where the hell are you, Cartman? I'm going to come kick your ass!"

"He thinks he left it in his last class, the stupid Jew... but he's not important right now. I have an offer for you, Stan."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I am going to find out who your new girlfriend is one way or another. And I know that Kyle knows who it is. So I have an offer for you. I will give back Kyle's phone untouched if you tell me who it is, or I can get it hacked into and find out for myself and then maybe smash his phone after destroying all of Kyle's social media. I would love to see all the things that Jew is hiding from us on his phone."

"You're a piece of shit, Cartman! Fuck you! Just give him back his phone and accept that you won't know!"

"Oh I will know, Stan. One way or another, I will find out. So, you might as well pick the more simple choice and spare your friend."

"How the hell did you even call me if you can't get into his phone?!"

"Siri, dumbass."

Stan growled in frustration. "I will tell you.. but not over the phone. You will meet me by the bleachers and give me Kyle's fucking phone, then I will tell you."

"How do I know you're not lying, hm?"

"Because I'm not getting Kyle involved, asshole. Plus, I want to know we're alone if I tell you. Just fucking meet me here now."

"You've made a wise choice, Stan. Will be there in a moment." Then the call ended.

"Fuck.. fuck.. I can't actually tell him.. but who would I say..? And he can't see Kyle and I's texts or we're screwed.. Fuck that stupid fatass...!" Stan brooded over his options for a bit before the devil himself appeared.

"Hello, Stan."

"Cartman." Stan glared at him, secretly hitting the record button on his phone. "Give me Kyle's phone."

"How about.. you tell me the secret first, THEN I give you the phone?"

"That is not what we fucking agreed on! I have no guarantee that you'll give me his phone after I tell you the secret, so just hand it over and then I'll tell you."

"But how will I know you'll still tell me even after I give you the phone? I'm not an idiot, Stan."

The black haired boy gritted his teeth together. "Look, Cartman. Just hand over the phone, and I will tell you who it is, I promise. And you know I don't lie. I swear on my reputation. Besides, this is KYLE'S phone, and you STOLE it when he's not even involved! I won't let you get him involved!"

Cartman stared at him in silence, a suspicious look on his face.

"Listen dude, this period is almost over. If you want to fucking know, hurry up."

"Fine. But if you fucking double cross me, I will make your life a living nightmare."

"You already do," Stan replied angrily.

"You remember what I did to Scott? Don't think I won't do it again, Marsh," Cartman threatened as he surrendered the phone. "So, who is it?"

"It's a girl named.. Kylie, okay?" Wow, how creative, Stan. "She goes to the other high school."

"What's her last name?"

"..I don't know her last name. We've only been on one date," he lied.

"How'd you meet her, then?"

"..She came to one of the football games and gave me her number after the game."

Cartman squinted at him. "You've never mentioned a Kylie before. What does she look like?"

"Oh, you know.. she has.. freckles.. and uh.. black hair."

"So she's like a hybrid of Wendy and the Jew?"

"No..!"

"This is too rich." Cartman laughed evilly to himself. "That's all I need to know. Thank you for cooperating, Stan. Pleasure doing business with you," he hummed as he walked off. "I'm totally gonna post about this on Instagram."

"Fuck you." Stan flipped him the bird before sitting back down on the bleachers, Kyle's phone in hand. He stopped recording on his phone, and now had video evidence he was going to use to bust Cartman's ass later. The revenge would be sweet. He had no idea what Cartman was going to do with that false information, but it was his word against his own, and no one would believe him anyway if Stan denied it. He fiddled with Kyle's phone, turning it around in his hands and inspecting it to make sure Cartman hadn't damaged it. Everything looked okay. "Phew."

He stared at the phone, with its green case, kept in almost pristine condition except for some new fingerprint marks from Cartman's greasy fingers. Kyle would be upset about that. He began to grow curious about what secrets lay hidden in the device in his hands. He could technically get into Kyle's phone if he wanted to. As a joke one time, Stan registered his toe as a fingerprint that could unlock Kyle's phone to see if it would work. It did, and they thought it was hilarious. He wondered if his toe would still work or if Kyle had deleted it. He turned on the phone and up popped Kyle's lock screen, which was just a plain white picture with black text that read, "if you can read this, stop looking at my phone." He gave a small chuckle, how in character for him. The password input screen and keyboard came up and Stan bit his lip.

"..I shouldn't. I won't. Nah. Respect his privacy." He nodded to himself. But he found the curiosity wouldn't stop gnawing at him. "...Just gonna test and see if the toe thing still works. That's all." He looked around to make sure no one was approaching before taking off his shoe and pressing his toe against the fingerprint scanner. Sure enough, the phone made a clicking noise and his home screen popped up. "Oh shit it actually works.."

He looked at the home screen curiously. It was a photo of him and Stan. It was them on their first date. They were holding hands and Stan found himself giving a goofy grin while Kyle was giving a small smile, blushing. They were both so nervous that day. They had gone to the pond, just like the day before. "Aww.. he has a picture of us as his home screen.." Stan mumbled to himself as he admired the picture. He couldn't help but smile.

Kyle struggled with being affectionate, so cute little things like that made Stan's heart flutter. He always got so flustered and embarrassed whenever Stan flirted with him, and he would always beat around the bush when it came to being affectionate or wanting affection. It was always things like giving quick kisses and then refusing to make eye contact for a few minutes or grabbing his hand and telling him to shut up if he said anything about it. _Kyle Broflovski was like a real life anime tsundere._ That thought made Stan chuckle a little bit.

_Well, there's no going back now_ , Stan supposed. He opened Kyle's photos and scrolled around in there for a while. Nothing out of the ordinary, just pictures of his friends and family and other things like memes and shit. Kinda disappointing there weren't any saucy photos in there, but whatever. Stan then opened up his Instagram just to see if anyone had been harassing Kyle about the post that he didn't tell Stan about. A couple people had asked him but other than that, everything seemed normal.

_This is a lot less exciting than I thought. What's the point of snooping if there's nothing good to snoop?_ He was about to give up and make the trek to Kyle's class to wait for him when the period ended so he could return his phone, but then he saw that a second Instagram account was registered. It had no profile picture and was just named a bunch of random letters and numbers. Curious as to what it was, Stan tapped on it and it switched over to that account. The profile had no followers, nor was it following anyone. The bio simply read "nothing important. Go away". What struck Stan was that despite the account being so barren, it contained an abundance of posts. He scrolled through the photos curiously and that's when he realized something: he had just discovered Kyle's secret dumping grounds for everything related to their relationship. Stan saw countless photos of himself on there, along with photos of him and Kyle together. Even ones Stan didn't know existed that looked like Kyle had secretly taken them.

"Holy shit.." he breathed. He'd hit the jackpot. When had Kyle made this account? He scrolled down until he reached the oldest post, which was a picture of Stan from a few years ago that he had posted to Instagram on his own account. The post was almost three years old according to the date on it.

[I've tried to bury them, but I think I have feelings for my best friend. I'll never tell him though. I'm sure it'll pass. Maybe I'm just a little curious about guys is all. But he doesn't swing that way anyways. So I guess I'll just post here, since I can't talk to anyone about it. I hope I get over this soon.]

"Kyle.." Stan mumbled. He'd been keeping a diary of sorts on that account from what it looked like. He didn't realize Kyle had liked him for that long. "I should've told him sooner.."

He continued scrolling through the posts. There were pictures of them together as kids where Kyle recounted some fond memories the two shared. There were pictures of Stan and Wendy together and Kyle talked about how it hurt him to see Stan with someone else but that he'd deal with it as long as Stan was happy. Posts where he talked about his admiration for Stan, posts where he talked about how he wished he had the courage to confess, posts of silly videos he'd saved that Stan had sent to him on Snapchat, and so much more. These continued for a while, up until recent times. He began talking about his worry for Stan's alcohol abuse, a lot of which sounded extremely similar to things he'd spouted that night they confessed to each other. He mentioned the fight they had. The posts suddenly shifted in demeanor, a completely black image showing up.

[Last night, Stan Marsh told me he loved me. I don't know if he meant it or not because he's extremely drunk and may just be out of it, but my heart won't stop beating. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Long story short, I'm in his bed, wearing his clothes, and we're cuddling? This has to be a dream. I'm scared that if I close my eyes, I'll wake up back in reality in my own bed. But if this isn't a dream, I'm terrified that in the morning he'll tell me he didn't mean the things he said when he was drunk and there will forever be a gap between us that we can never bridge, so I'm not sleeping. I don't want to lose him completely. But for right now at least, Stan Marsh loves me and I am going to savor every single minute of this dream. Dear God, please just let me have this. Let me have him.]

That was the night they confessed to each other. Poor Kyle, he had all this brewing inside him the whole night while Stan was passed the hell out in a drunken coma.

Another post, a dimly lit picture of what looked like Kyle. He was snuggled up to Stan, who was asleep and had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy. It was posted the same day as the other one.

[Still sleeping. He's so warm. Is it cruel that a part of me never wants him to wake up so I can savor this forever?]

The next post was a similar photo of them together in bed, except much lighter. Stan was still passed out. The expression on Kyle's face made Stan's heart melt. He had a genuine smile, his eyes shining with a mix of peace and joy.

[He woke up a little while ago. He was really disoriented at first and I got so scared he was going to freak out and hate me.. but he didn't. He reassured me that he really did love me and it wasn't something he just said when he was drunk. I'm so happy. He's sleeping again now with a monster hangover, so I guess we're just spending today like this. No complaints. But my heart is beating too hard for me to fall back asleep so I guess I'm just gonna be chilling here like this for a while. Hope his parents don't walk in.]

Stan's insides were full of butterflies. Kyle was so fucking cute. He wanted to keep that smile on him at all times. He continued scrolling through the posts. They were now filled with photos of them together where Kyle sometimes talked about sappy stuff or sometimes he didn't caption them at all, he simply posted them for the sake of keeping the photos. There were also just pictures of Stan where he gushed over him and admired him, which had Stan almost falling off the bleachers because his heart couldn't take it.

Another post caught his eye, a selfie Kyle had taken wearing an oversized t-shirt. The neck hung to one side, exposing one of his freckled shoulders. He was looking away from the camera shyly.

[Stole one of his shirts. Sorry Stan. Hope you don't miss it. It just smells like you and I couldn't resist.]

"God, I'm so fucking gay.." Stan whispered through gritted teeth.

Stan cocked an eyebrow when he saw a picture of himself without clothes, his modesty just barely out of frame. It was the screenshot Kyle had taken from their FaceTime call the night before. You could even see him in the top corner of the screen looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

[FUCK ME HES SO HOT IM GONNA FUCKING DIE]

Stan snorted at the caption. He noticed there were more comments under the caption.

[Seriously fuck me]  
[I want him to pick me up and make out with me. He could totally do it but he always just bends down to kiss me?? Stop rubbing it in that I'm short, asshole!]  
[Stupid fucking asshole though, pulling this shit on a school night? He probably totally knows he got me all.. bleh. Fuck. I'm still embarrassed to type it on here even though no one will ever see these posts but like.. fuck you Stan, turning me on. Dumbass. He knows I have this photo too uhh oops.. I don't know what he thinks I'm gonna do with it but I'll admit.. I might've jacked off while looking at this photo. Haha, sorry Stan. I can't believe I'm typing this okay bye I'm horny and delusional]

"Kyle.. you sneaky devil, you.. wow..." His mind was wandering. He swallowed hard and shook his head. Kyle had jacked off to him at least once, confirmed. "Think about it later, Stan. This period is going to end soon."

The most recent post he made was a repost of the picture of them holding hands.

[He posted it. People are asking questions. I wonder how long it'll take for someone to figure out it's me. We have to go super on the down low to avoid suspicion. I want to just post that it's me in the picture and let everyone know he's mine but I'm scared that people will have a bad reaction. Fuuuck. Class is starting. This day is gonna be wild.]

Stan wanted to badly to just snatch up Kyle from his class and run home and shower him in loads of affection, but he couldn't. He sighed, instead switching back out of the secret Instagram account and then closing the app. He made sure nothing was out of place and then turned off Kyle's phone, heading back towards the school building.

After entering, he quickly made his way to the second floor. The bell was going to ring any minute and he needed to catch Kyle before he ran off to go search for his phone. That's when he saw the red-haired boy walking back to class with a dejected look on his face.

"Kyle..!" Stan called, quickening his pace.

"Stan..! There you are. Fuck, dude. I lost my phone or something, I can't find it anywhere. My teacher thinks I went to the bathroom but I've been looking for it for like half an hour now. If you've been texting me, I haven't seen them."

Stan held out his phone to him, huffing a bit from his scramble to the second floor. "Here."

"What? Why did you have it?"

"Cartman took it."

"No he fucking did not. That fatass..."

"Yeah. He held your phone hostage to try to get me to tell him who I was dating, saying he was going to hack into it and destroy it and shit."

Kyle clenched his fists. "I'm going to.. fucking.. kill him.." he hissed. "So what did you do?"

"I made up some bullshit saying it was some girl that went to the other school. It was the only way I could get your phone back."

"Ah.. well, thanks, Stan." He lightly took his phone back. "No one.. got into it, right?"

"Cartman didn't know the password so he couldn't. Otherwise he probably just would've looked through our texts instead of holding it hostage for information from me."

"Ah.." Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.

"I may have also recorded the whole interaction on my phone so I'm going to go report him later and get his ass hopefully suspended."

Kyle raised his eyebrows and a small smirk formed on his face. "You're kidding."

"Nope. He's gonna get what he deserves."

"And this is why I love you, Stan Marsh." Stan blushed and looked around to make sure no one else was around before pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

"I've learned from the best~" he hummed. "I love you too, Kyle."

"We're gonna get caught.." Kyle mumbled, looking around worriedly.

"Shh. Just one quick kiss? I've been deprived all day."

"..Okay."

Stan hummed and leaned down to smooch the smaller boy, but the bell rang. He quickly let go of Kyle and backed away as kids came pouring out of their classrooms. "Damn.." he mumbled, looking down at Kyle in disappointment. "We'll have to save it for later."

Kyle crossed his arms and pouted. "I guess so. I have to get to my next class, I'll see you at gym, okay?"

"Alright.. keep an eye out for Cartman, in case that asshole tries anything else."

"I will. Thanks again for getting my phone back, Stan."

"Of course. See you in gym, Ky."

"Don't call me that around other kids.." he mumbled, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Hehe. Alright, go get to class."

Kyle nodded, scuttling off with a, "bye, Stan. You too."

Stan wheezed. They'd been so close to getting caught, he wondered how much longer they could keep up the facade.


	8. Gym Class

The next class slowly crawled by. This whole day was just too damn long. It wasn't even lunch time yet and Stan was ready to go home. He had received a couple notes from kids asking him about his post in class to which he'd discreetly tuck away in his backpack and shake his head. The class eventually did come to an end though, and off to gym class Stan went. He and Kyle shared that class together and tended to be a couple of the top performers in there because of their skill in their respective sports.

He walked in the locker room to get into his gym clothes. The familiar haze of axe body spray scorched his nostrils, making his hatred for the stuff stronger and stronger every day. Guys doused themselves in the stuff to try to be cool. He heard the chatter of boys talking amongst themselves and saw people getting changed. He headed on over to the locker he usually used and saw Kyle changing. He'd always never been a fan of changing in front of others and would hide off to the side in a corner to quickly change. Stan, however, enjoyed the view. Kyle was in the middle of taking off his shirt when Stan greeted him.

"Hey, dude." He bit his lip to hold back a flirty comment but couldn't help eyeing him up and down a little.

"Hey, Stan. We're doing a bunch of track stuff today." He huffed as he pulled his shirt all the way off. "Hope it's not too cold out there."

"Ah. I was outside earlier and it was fine.." he trailed off as he looked over him. "Speaking of fine,-

"Don't finish that sentence," Kyle warned, quickly pulling on his gym shirt.

"Boo." Stan feigned offense and then took off his own shirt, showing off that body many of the other boys envied. He earned a few quick glances.

"I wish they'd stop staring..."

"Whys that, Kyle? You jealous?~"

"N-No! It's just.. rude." He scratched his nose in annoyance and finished changing. It was his tell, he always scratched his nose when he was embarrassed or lying when he couldn't tidy himself up or mess with his hair. It was kinda cute.

The two finished getting dressed and headed out to the football field where the track was. Kids were already out there doing their warm up laps.

"Wanna race?" Stan challenged.

"Stan.. you know track isn't my thing.. I do basketball. It's more about agility than raw speed."

"Come on.. you never let me race you. I don't even think I've seen you try to run. Why is that?"

"You play football, you have to be pretty fast.. I figure you'll beat me."

"Not everyone who plays football is fast."

"Ngh.. well.. you know.. I'm at a disadvantage."

Stan tilted his head and looked down at him in confusion for a moment before coming to the realization. "You think you can't run fast because.. you're short."

"Shut up!" he huffed. "Short people are plenty fast!"

"Prove it then~ Beat me in a race and I'll owe you any one thing you could ask of me. Anything, as long as it's possible."

Kyle tapped his foot. "A tempting offer.. but what if I lose?"

"If you lose, you have to let me give you lots of kisses and not get all mad."

"Ngh.. fine. I'll accept your offer."

"Really?" Stan grinned in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with. One lap around the track."

Stan looked over to Butters and Kenny, who were standing off to the side and talking instead of participating. "Hey! Could you two come here a sec?" he called to them.

"What's up, fellas?" Butters asked.

"We're gonna race. Can you watch and call a winner?"

"Well gee, sure! That sounds like a ton of fun!" Butters gave a big smile, calling out excitedly, "hey guys! Stan and Kyle are gonna race! Come look!"

"Butters, no.." Kyle hissed. "It wasn't supposed to be a big thing.." He crossed his arms.

"Oh.. I'm awful sorry, I just got excited." Kids had started to gather curiously. "You'll still do it, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Kyle sighed, glancing around at the small crowd, who had begun placing bets on the two.

"Alrighty then.. racers, to the starting line!"

Stan and Kyle lined up and got in their starting positions.

"I hope you're gonna give it your all because I'm not going easy on you, Kyle," Stan teased.

"Watch me, Marsh."

"Alright! On your marks..! Get set... go!" Butters shouted, the boys taking off. Stan had longer, powerful strides while Kyle had quicker, smaller strides that helped him with the agility he needed to play basketball. Stan was a star quarterback, a very formidable foe indeed. But Kyle had a prize on the line. They kept in line with each other for a while, Stan slowly starting to take the lead. Kyle gritted his teeth and took as deep a breath as he could manage before shooting forward, quickly passing Stan whose eyebrows raised in shock. He rocketed onward, increasing the distance between them. The crowd of kids cheered, as in all honesty they had expected Kyle to get his ass whooped by Stan. The football player gritted his teeth and used the rest of his energy to try to catch up, but he was no match for whatever fueled Kyle to be that quick. The red headed boy ran over the finish line and came skidding to a halt, leaning over and panting heavily. Stan crossed the finish line a few seconds after him, coming to a stop beside him.

"Holy shit dude.. since when have you been able to run that fast..?" he breathed. The kids surrounded them, chattering excitedly.

"And it looks like Kyle is the winner! Shooting past Stan the Star, Kyle has given us smaller guys a chance to shine!" Butters called.

"Don't call me small!" Kyle barked. After catching his breath, he looked up at Stan. "How the hell did I beat you? You were going easy on me, weren't you?"

"N-No.. I really wasn't. I wanted to win the bet." He let out a breathy chuckle. "You smoked me dude, holy shit. I had no idea you could run like that..?"

"Playing basketball gives you some pretty strong legs, I guess.." Kyle pulled back his hat a bit to wipe away some sweat forming on his head, allowing some of his red curls to poke out. You could tell he was really embarrassed.

Stan grinned and scooped Kyle up, putting him on top of his shoulders. Kyle let out a yelp in surprise and clung to him.

"Stan..! Put me down..!" he barked.

"Nope!" Everyone surrounded the two, chattering about wanting to race them.

"Maybe Kyle's gonna usurp Stan as quarterback!" Kenny teased.

"Is that your plan, Kyle?" Stan asked jokingly, looking up at him.

"No! Just put me down..!" he whined, trying to squirm out of Stan's grip to get down.

"Okay, okay.." He smirked and let go of Kyle, who scrambled off the taller boy and dropped down to the ground, brushing off his clothes in a flustered fit. "Jeez.."

"Quit horsing around, boys!" the teacher called, blowing their whistle. "Get back to your warm ups!"

"Exactly. Come on." Kyle huffed and walked off.

"Kyle Broflovski, you sure are something," Stan thought out loud to himself as he watched him go. "Heh.."

The crowd dispersed and went back to their regular activities. Kenny approached Stan, taking off his hood.

"Stan."

"What's up dude?"

"About Kyle.."

"Yeah..?"

"Your secret is safe with me." He grinned and winked.

"W-What.. do you mean by that..?" he stammered, feeling his stomach start to knot up.

"I kinda already figured it out this morning. It's okay, Stan." Butters popped up beside Kenny.

"It's nothin' to be ashamed about, Stan!"

He wheezed and looked between them. "Please specify what you're talking about..!"

"You're totally together, dude," Kenny replied bluntly. "Takes a couple of fags to know one," he teased, putting an arm around Butters and chuckling.

"Gosh, Ken.." Butters trailed off, twiddling his fingers. "But Stan, just know that you can talk to me or Kenny here since we know what you're going through, alright?" He smiled innocently.

Stan bit his lip and remained quiet for a moment, contemplating how to respond.

"Are we.. wrong..?" Butters asked quietly. "Oh dear.."

"I was pretty damn sure that was Kyle's hand in that picture, but I mean.."

Stan glanced around before speaking. "No, no. You.. you guys were uh.. you guys were right." He let out a sigh. "Are we really that transparent?"

Butters lit up with relief and excitement. "Congratulations!"

"I've known you and Kyle since preschool. I'm not a fucking idiot. I've placed bets on when you guys would just finally hook up." Kenny's eyes lit up. "Cartman owes me so much money. Hell yes."

"Oh my god.." Stan rubbed his eyes and let out a defeated laugh. "Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of. Butters?"

"Nope." He tilted his head. "If you don't mind me askin', how long have you guys been together?"

"A.. few months.."

"Well gee, why haven't you guys said anything? Are you scared to? It was pretty scary for Ken and I when we told everyone."

"Not for me," Kenny corrected.

"Well, for me anyways..."

"Kenny, you told everyone by posting a picture of you two shirtless, saying that you fucked in the caption," Stan interjected, recalling the bombshell Kenny decided to drop.

"Ahh.. yeah he did.. gosh.." Butters replied, covering his face. Kenny shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows.

"He said I could post that."

"I said you could tell everyone we were together.. I didn't say to say that.." the small blonde boy mumbled.

"I did tell everyone we were together. Just happened to be very blunt."

"Gosh, you're making me embarrassed..!" Butters whined, shaking his head. Kenny hummed and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Stan had no idea how those two managed to happen but he was happy for them. "Well I mean, that's great and all but.. Kyle and I haven't.. done that.."

"Oh?" Kenny eyed him over suspiciously. "That's surprising."

"R-Really..?" Stan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Those years of pent up frustration, especially with Kyle.. the hormones.. your good looks.. a little alcohol in that equation..?" He listed off everything on his fingers, eyeing Stan at the last comment. "Why aren't you out there getting some of that kosher ass, Stan?" Kenny snorted and started laughing at his own joke.

"Kenny..! You be quiet now..! You're embarrassing him..!" Butters whined, putting a hand over Kenny's vulgar mouth.

"You know I quit drinking for the most part, though. But that's besides the point..!" the black haired boy protested. "We just... you know.. we're taking it slow. Yeah." He crossed his arms. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Aww, that's cute!" Butters chimed.

"Gaaaaaay~"

"You're gay, Kenny. Well, pansexual. But you know what I mean," Stan sighed. "But anyway. We literally haven't told anyone. So you two need to keep your mouths shut. Please."

"My lips are sealed."

"Don't worry Stan, you'll tell everyone when you're ready." Butters paused for a moment before beaming. "We need to go on a double date sometime! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Well.." Stan pondered it. "Maybe. I dunno how Kyle would feel about it."

"True, he's one tsundere motherfucker," Kenny commented.

"Hey now.. well.. you're not wrong, actually, now that I think about it." Stan chuckled a little.

"How about we just invite Tweek and Craig and make the whole event a mini pride parade?" Kenny remarked sarcastically.

"That's a great idea..!" Butters replied excitedly, not catching the sarcasm. "I'll ask them about it sometime, for sure. That would be a heck of a lot of fun." He looked up as the gym teacher blowed their whistle. "Well, looks like we'll have to stop our conversation there. Again, Stan, I'm happy for you and Kyle. If you need to talk to anyone about this stuff, you've got me and Ken!"

"Thanks, Butters."

The blonde boy smiled and scampered off to the field where the class was gathering to begin an activity.

"I still don't know how you got with someone like him. So innocent.. pure.."

"Oh, trust me.. he can be quite the opposite when he wants to be." Kenny smirked. "But yeah. About time you two hooked up. Congrats." He pulled back up his hood and hid his face once more like he usually did. "Now let's go participate, I can't get very many more referrals or I'll get Saturday detention. Can't have that, I've got plans. Very important plans~"

"Do not elaborate, please," Stan sighed. "But thanks, dude."

Kenny nodded and the two of them walked back out to the field and joined the class.


	9. Lunchtime with the boys™

The rest of gym passed uneventfully. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters headed off to lunch and met up with Cartman. Sitting down at their usual table, the normal lunch protocol ensued. Cartman was staring at Stan and Kyle with a smug look on his face, Kenny sat there quietly, Butters was chattering away, and Kyle was about to flip the table at Cartman if he didn't wipe the stupid look off his face, but Stan stopped him from doing so.

"I know who Stan's girl is..~ I'm gonna tell everyone~"

Kenny and Butters glanced at each other in knowing, but said nothing.

"Shut the hell up, fatass, like fuck you do," Kyle replied bitterly as he ate.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Kyle. Stan told me eeeeverything~"

"Stop, Cartman. Just stop," Stan sighed.

"You're both just mad that I beat you. I'm going to tell everybody and there's nothing you can do about it." He tapped his finger on his chin. "But why are you so angry, Kyle? What does Stan's girlfriend have to do with you.. unless you're..." He leaned in closer. "Jealous?"

"Or maybe you're just pissing me the fuck off. You forced Stan to tell you that shit because you stole my phone."

"And now I know everything, so I win, Kyle. You'll just have to accept that."

Kyle clenched his fist in anger and stood up. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Cartman. I swear to god."

"Kyle. It's not worth it." Stan patted his back. "Just go take a breather."

Kyle looked down at him and sighed. "Fine... I'll be back." He jammed his fists in the pockets of his jacket and stomped off angrily.

"Well geez... can't you fellas just get along already?" Butters piped up. "Aren't you friends?"

"I hate that Jew," Cartman replied bluntly. "His pain and anger bring me joy."

"Well that's not very nice, Eric.. if you guys aren't even buddies, why hang out?" the kind-hearted blonde boy asked.

"That's a mystery we've been trying to solve for years," Stan interjected indignantly.

"No one here likes Cartman. He just won't leave us alone. He's like.. the human embodiment of stepping on a piece of gum and it gets all in the grooves of your shoes and no matter how much you try to get it out, you can't, and it's gross."

"Fuck you, Stan. You're just mad because I outsmarted you and your stupid Jew boyfriend. You two are such a couple of fags, I swear to god.."

Stan flipped Cartman the bird.

"Now quit that..." Butters protested.

"You're telling me you still like him after all the shit he's done to you and put you through over the years?"

"Well, we were just kids then... we all did things as kids we regret now.."

"He STILL puts you through bullshit. The only reason he's dialed it down is because Kenny will literally fucking destroy anyone who messes with you too much," Stan argued. Kenny shrugged and nodded.

Butters looked like he was struggling to come up with an argument, it was ingrained in him to be optimistic and forgiving, but he had nothing to argue. "Well, I.. well.. ah..."

Kenny patted him on the back.

"Screw you guys. Seriously."

"Whatever, Cartman." Stan stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Kyle, make sure he's not punching any lockers again."

"Go on then, go stop your little Jew boyfriend's temper tantrum," Cartman teased, reaching over and snatching some of Kyle's food off his tray and scarfing it down.

"Fuck off, that's not yours, fatass!"

"I don't see Kyle here telling me I can't have any. You snooze, you lose."

Stan rolled his eyes and spun around on his heel, trotting off to go find Kyle. He pulled out his phone and texted him.

S: Hey dude, you ok? Where are you?

K: bathroom

S: omw

He slid his phone back in his pocket and walked down the hallway, entering the boy's bathroom. Kyle was stood by the sink, angrily staring into the mirror.

"Hey, dude. Don't let Cartman get to you. He's seriously not worth it."

"He just fucking.. infuriates me."

"I know. He pisses us all off. But when you get mad like this, he wins. He does this shit because he knows he'll get reactions. If you don't give him them, he will lose all his power over you."

"It's not that easy. You know I can't control my anger."

"I know... but still." Stan walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "I'm not gonna let him do anything to you. He's all talk, okay?"

"Even if he is all talk, it still pisses me off."

"Then we can find a way for you to redirect your frustration and anger into something that won't fuel Cartman."

"Like what?"

"Well.. I'm always down for a little exercise."

Kyle squinted his eyes and looked at Stan through the mirror. "Exercise?"

"Yeah. That would certainly burn off a lot of steam, wouldn't it?"

Kyle was slowly turning red as he thought about it. "What.. kind of.. exercise.. are we talking about, here..?"

"...What kind of exercise are you thinking about?"

"...Uh. I.. that's not important..!" Kyle barked.

"Oh my god..." He cracked a grin and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You have a dirty mind, don't you, Kyle? Been hanging around Kenny a lot lately?"

"Shut up! You're wrong!"

Stan leaned down close to his ear. "But yes, that type of exercise would burn off a ton of tension and frustration, you're not wrong there~" he hummed.

At this point, Kyle.exe had stopped working. He was as red as his hair, sputtering to himself. Stan gently spun him around and pulled him in for a kiss. "It's alright, Kyle.. I'll keep it in mind.." he breathed and he planted kiss after kiss on him.

"Stan..! Someone could walk in at any minute..!" the green eyed boy managed to protest in between smooches.

"Unfortunate. I've been deprived all day, I need my Kyle..~"

"C-Can't you wait until after school..?! Somewhere... private...?"

"It's not my fault you're so damn cute when you get like this. I just can't seem to control myself."

"Well you better learn to..!" He pinched his nose and Stan let out a whine in protest, letting go of him. "I'll control my anger, you control your.. that." He gestured to Stan.

"My dick?"

"Well..!"

"You drive a hard bargain, Broflovski. But I guess I can accept."

"Good." He bit his lip and looked up at Stan. "..It only applies for school though," he added quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Let's head back to lunch, I need to finish eating." He quickly exited the bathroom before Stan could question him any longer. Truth be told he did hear him, and he had been given flashbacks to some of the mildly raunchy things Kyle had said on his secret Instagram. He smirked and followed after him.


	10. Reflections

The rest of the day went by without much incident. Kyle and Stan were walking home when Stan spoke up.

"So, Kyle.."

"Yeah..?"

"I have a confession to make."

"..What?"

"Kenny and Butters.. they know."

"What?!"

"They kinda.. figured it out. They were cool with it though..!"

"Oh my god.."

"They promised not to tell anyone. Butters will make sure Kenny doesn't say anything."

"I hope you're right.. god..."

"They also said we could.. talk to them about this kinda stuff.. y'know.. since they're gay too..."

"Do we really want advice from Kenny? You do remember how he announced he and Butters were a thing, right?"

"Yup... But like, they technically did go through a similar situation as us."

"I guess you're right.."

"Give them a little more credit. They do have a pretty good relationship going. It's not all just Kenny being.. Kenny."

"I'd be worried for Butters' ass if it was. Kenny has the sex drive of a bunny." Kyle shuddered as he recalled the sext Kenny accidentally sent to him. "I've seen too much."

Stan raised his eyebrows. "Oh my god, dude." He laughed at Kyle's sudden vulgarity.

"Am I wrong?"

"Nope."

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. "Did you bust Cartman's ass for stealing my phone and shit?"

"Yep. They called his mom. Not sure what the result was but he got in trouble, that's for sure."

"Good." He sighed. "You'd think he'd grow the hell up by now but he still acts the exact same as he did when we were in fourth grade."

"Am I different from how I was in fourth grade?" Stan asked, looking over at him curiously.

"Hm.. well, we're more mature. We only occasionally laugh at toilet humor now," he replied jokingly, earning a chuckle from the football captain.

"Listen, a good fart joke is a good fart joke. Age shouldn't matter. But really, I want to know." Stan liked Kyle's insightfulness. He was no stranger to giving his opinion, but he had periods of thoughtfulness and Stan could listen to him just talk about things for hours. He loved his mind and how it worked.

"Hm... you've definitely become a lot more.. uh.." he trailed off as he thought. "Stan.."

Stan frowned, disheartened by his struggle to say what he thought of him. "Kyle..?"

Kyle bit his lip and closed his eyes. "This is embarrassing.. but okay. You.. haven't changed that much, to be honest. But not in a bad way. You've always been.." he trailed off and gestured to him. "You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damn it, Stan.. I.. well.. you've always been genuine and loyal. You've always cared a lot about the people and things around you. Especially animals."

"And you.." he interjected.

"B-Be quiet." He let out a huff before continuing. "I remember all the times you came to my house with an injured animal in your arms, asking for help."

"Yeah.. I remember that time we locked ourselves in with a bunch of baby cows and got super sick.."

"Or that time you brought that rabbit to my house because you were being hunted down by the church or something."

"Yup. But I remember, when I asked you for help, you just looked at me and you went, 'dude, I'm kinda finger painting right now.'" He crudely imitated Kyle's voice from when he was ten and then laughed.

"Priorities, dude. I had them."

"You're right, finger painting is serious shit."

"But I still helped you out anyway. I had to kill Jesus, man.. that was fucked up."

"Yeah.. we've been through some wild shit over the years, haven't we?"

"Yup."

"But okay, continue with what you were saying about me. Pleaseee."

"Ugh.. well.. okay, so loyal and an animal lover, got those covered. You're also athletic.. kind of stubborn sometimes.. you don't always make the best choices.. you tend to think with your heart over your head.."

"These sound more like insults."

"I didn't say they were necessarily bad things. But just.. shit dude, this is hard."

"Why don't you have much to say about me..? Am I just... boring?"

"No, no, Stan. It's more like.. I've never met someone like you. I can't think of anyone else who could even compare. You're just.. you. Stan. I can't describe you because the words just don't exist. I could say yeah, you're strong, caring, attractive, laid back, hard working.. because you are those things, but words can't even begin to describe the scope of 'Stan Marsh', you know? How the hell do I put the complexity of a human being like you into words? You're just you, and I love that."

"Dude.."

"What..? Did that not come out right? I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing.."

"I love you, Kyle." He pulled the boy into his arms and picked him up, spinning him around. "I love you."

"Ah..! I love you too dude, but put me down..!" Kyle's heart was beating out of his chest. He wondered if Stan could hear it.

"Request denied. You can't just say something like that and get away with it!"

"I didn't even say all that much..!"

"Then I don't even think you understood what you said, because you said plenty." He rested his head on Kyle's and let out a hum.

"We're in public..!"

"I don't even care anymore. I want the whole world to know you're mine."

"Stan..!"

"Shh.." He lightly stroked his back. "It's okay."

"I'm gonna have a panic attack."

"For real..?" He pulled away. "Are you okay? You need to sit down for a second?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine.. I just.. you know my heart can't take it, Stan. I was exaggerating a bit."

"Do you not.. like it when I'm like this? I can tone it down if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no. It's the opposite." He twiddled his thumbs. "I... like it too much, and I can't handle it."

"So you're just.. super gay. And you get gay panic attacks because you're just too gay."

"Yeah."

"You're a dork."

"And you're an asshole."

"Well, I'm your asshole."

"You're something alright," Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Heyyy.. you ruined it."

"Ngh.. I'm your dork.. too.. I guess..."

"Hehe~"

They resumed their walk back home, Stan happily humming with a stride in his step, Kyle following alongside him with his hands jammed in his pockets like the tsundere little shit he was.


	11. Under the Bleachers

The next few days went by without much incident. People were still speculating about Stan's mystery lover, but the hype had died down some. Cartman had tried to get people to pay him in exchange for revealing their identity, but got in trouble for it shortly after. Stan and Kyle still kept everything extremely secretive, only doing anything remotely of the homosexual variety when no one else was around. They discovered that they could get under the bleachers and hide there during gym class to hang out without being seen, as hardly anyone ever hung out there. Plus, they could see when someone was coming before they could see them which allowed them to feign like they had just snuck away from class to play on their phones.

This day was just like that. They were hanging out under the bleachers, gaying it up. The area was commonly used by the goth kids to smoke cigarettes when they got kicked out from the back of the school so it wasn't the most romantic place to be, but it had integrated itself into their daily routine and they now looked forward to gym class for that reason.

"Mmfn.. Stan.." Kyle mumbled in between kisses, causing Stan to pull away for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You've barely let me get out a sentence this whole time! Every time I speak you just kiss me again!"

"Sorry... I'm just in the mood for kissing you today. Can't control it.. must sate the hunger.." he replied dramatically, giving Kyle puppy dog eyes.

"I need to breathe at some point..!"

"That's why you have a nose."

"It's kinda hard when you're busy eating my face. We have lunch next period if you're hungry, dude," he retorted.

Stan chuckled and feigned a pout. "I am not eating your face. I'm being gentle."

"If that's gentle, I'm afraid to find out what a make out session would be like in your books."

"...Wanna find out?" Trap set. Kyle was weak to his curiosities. The most aggressive kisses they had ever shared were from Kyle and were given quickly, when he was angry. Stan always gave him long, gentle ones or quick, light ones all over his face. He really wanted Kyle to destroy his face, but was afraid that if he tried anything more aggressive, the Jewish boy might have a stroke.

"Stan..!"

"You can lead, if you want?" he offered hopefully. "Or are you against it..? I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable doing yet."

"It's not that, it's just.. we're at school.. and I don't really.. have experience.. doing that.."

"No one's gonna find us, alright? We'll both be listening. Everyone is right in the middle of an activity too." Stan wrapped his arms around the lithe boy's waist, pulling him close. "It's okay if you don't know how, you'll catch on. Just copy me. I just.. I want it. Fucking kiss me, Kyle. Please."

"You know what? Fuck it. Fine." The red haired boy cupped Stan's face in his hands, pulling him in close and planting his lips on his. Like Stan had said, he caught on pretty quickly. Stan's heart was melting, shooting electricity through his veins as Kyle relentlessly made out with him.

"Kyle.. mmn.." Stan breathed in between kisses, his hands wandering over the expanse of the other boy's back.

  
Meanwhile, Clyde, a distant friend of Kyle and Stan's, had been sent to go get some gym equipment. He knew the two snuck off to what he assumed was text and play on their phones instead of participate because they were already well known athletes in the school and all the stuff they did in class seemed mundane in comparison. Showoffs. He decided to go check on them, as he wanted to slack off a bit before getting the equipment without getting caught. Stan and Kyle were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the boy approach and poke his head out to look under the bleachers.

_What the fuck?_ Clyde stood there silently gawking at the sight before him. There Stan and Kyle were in all their glory. The two were going at it like no one's business, happily performing the passionate display of affection without any cares in the world, quietly mumbling I love yous and all other kinds of gay shit in between rough kisses. They did not notice their watcher at all. Clyde quietly pulled out his phone, recording a snippet of their make out session before tip toeing off without a word. As soon as he was sure he was out of earshot, he sprinted towards the school building, wheezing, "holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck" over and over. He'd just caught the news story of the century. With this information, he could easily gain a ton of attention and fame for revealing the truth. "Everyone.. is going to flip shit..." He decided he was going to post the video to Instagram and bust the two after school so the two 'best friends' couldn't hunt him down and force him to take the video down.

  
Stan and Kyle eventually calmed down, pulling away from each other a bit so they could breathe. Stan wiped away a string of spit that stemmed from their mouths and let out a breathy laugh. "Holy.. shit dude.."

"Fuck.." Kyle panted, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes that made Stan's heart throb.

"What.. did you think..?"

"Good.. very good.."

"What came over you?~ I liked it~"

"You asked me to, so I obliged.."

"You like it when I beg for you, Kyle?~"

"Hh..! I..!" He bit his lip and looked away. "You dumbass. I like everything you say to me..."

"Even the more.. suggestive stuff..?~"

"That's included in 'everything', Stan..."

"Oh my, Kyle~ I'm dying to know what's going on in that head of yours now~" he hummed.

"Staaaaan..."

"Mmhm..?"

"C..Can we maybe.. resume this.. later..?"

"Hm..? Why..?"

"After school.. somewhere more private..." He refused to make eye contact with him. "If you wanna..."

"Oh..?" Stan smirked, cocking a brow. "Just what are you suggesting, Kyle?~"

"Maybe like.. a date.. then we can.. spend a little time together.. privately..." The boy had had a taste of a more aggressive Stan and couldn't get enough. "Pick up where we left off maybe.." he mumbled, barely audible. "I believe you owe me a prize for winning the race."

"You're right there. You've got yourself a date, Kyle.~ We can hang out at my place after, no one will be around. And you don't have to use your race prize for that, I'd go on a date with you anyway." Kyle nodded quietly and hugged him closer, pressing his face into Stan's chest.

"I don't know what's come over me.. ugh."

"It's called being super gay, dude."

"Your fault.." came the muffled protest from the flustered boy.

"Hehe..~ I'll make sure we have a good date. Best date yet, in fact."

"You say that every time we go on a date."

"Any time with you is the best time to me, though."

"Gay."

"Very. And that's your fault too."

  
Off in the distance, the two heard the distinct sharp cry of the gym teacher's whistle pierce the silence. They were about to start the main activity of the day and take roll call, aka, it was time for the two to head back to the real world.

"Damn, already?" Kyle sighed.

"Time flies when you're busy eating face."

"Total moment killer there, Stan."

The tall, black-haired boy stuck out his tongue and let go of his boyfriend, resting his hands on his hips. "I'll pick you up for our date after school at your house."

"Alright.. do I need to bring anything?"

"Hm.. besides your devilishly good looks, nope, I'll take care of everything~" he hummed. Kyle looked at him suspiciously, but internally he was a little excited for whatever Stan was cooking up in his head.

"Alright then.. anyway. Back to pretending to be straight."

"Oh boy," Stan sighed. "Kyle?"

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, dude."


	12. Date Prep

The rest of the day passed without much incident. The couple walked home together as per usual, engaging in the standard small talk that evolved into Stan getting Kyle flustered. They parted ways when they arrived at their respective houses.

"See you tonight, Kyle. Dress nicely!" Stan called over to him.

Kyle quirked a brow. "Alright, see you dude. What time should I be ready by?"

"Uh.. around five? I'll text you if it's different."

"Alright then. See you at five."

"See you."

Stan watched Kyle unlock his front door and vanish into his house before entering his own. He had a lot of planning to do before their date, as he was determined to make it a memorable one. As he headed upstairs to begin his work, he was stopped by his mother, Sharon.

"Welcome home, Stanley. How was school today?"

"Hi, mom. It was the usual."

"Ah. You remember that your dad and I are leaving for Shelly's university trip this afternoon and will be gone for most of the weekend, right?"

"Yup."

"So that means you need to be on your best behavior and take care of the house. No parties or drinking," she warned.

"I know, I know.. is it ok if I have Kyle over though?"

"That's fine," she replied, not thinking much of it. Kyle was a staple guest in their household, ever since they were little kids. He was almost like a second son at this point, especially since he kept Stan out of trouble.

"Cool."

"I've made you a casserole to eat while we're gone, its in the fridge. Please do eat that instead of ordering pizza every single night like the last time we were gone for a few days."

"Ha... I promise I won't." He had been super drunk that weekend, he recalled.

"Good. I've also left you a list of chores to do while we're gone, just stuff like getting the mail and doing your dishes. I think that's about it, I have to finish packing so I'll come say goodbye to you when we're leaving. Will you be home?"

"Yeah. See ya, mom."

Mrs. Marsh nodded and headed back into the kitchen while Stan climbed up the stairs and entered his room. He knew he was going to have to go to the store, take a shower, potentially do laundry if he didn't have anything nice to wear, make a reservation, and pick up Kyle so he had a bit to do. Sitting down at his desk, he began planning their evening.

 

Meanwhile, Kyle greeted his mom and dad who were in the kitchen talking when he arrived home.

"Hi mom, dad."

"Hey, kiddo," Gerald greeted, not taking his eyes off from the newspaper he was reading while seated at the kitchen table.

"Welcome home, Kyle. How was school, honey?" Sheila asked in her heavily accented voice.

"It was fine. The usual."

"Well that's good. Do you have basketball practice this weekend?"

"Nope. I think I'll be out though."

"Oh, where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'll be hanging out with Stan tonight, not sure if I'm spending the night over there or not. Still figuring everything out."

"Ah. Well, you two boys better stay out of trouble. We're right next door if you need us."

"I know, we will," he answered autonomously. She always said that any time he went over to Stan's, or anywhere for that matter.

"You boys have been hanging out a lot lately. You are staying out of trouble, right?" Sheila asked suspiciously. She had always been extremely observant and took no hesitation in trying to find out everything going on in Kyle's personal life. She was infamous for interfering with his friend group's shenanigans and adventures whenever she felt them to be too inappropriate or dangerous, and that bar was always set pretty low. Hell, Cartman had a whole song he sung when they were kids about how she was a bitch.

"Yes, mom. We're best friends, it's not strange to hang out a lot."

"I suppose that's true. When are you leaving?"

"Some time late this afternoon."

"Alright. Take care of your chores before you leave, honey."

"I will. See ya, mom."

"Check in with me when you leave."

"Will do," he replied dismissively, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. 

He had no idea what Stan had in mind but he was a little excited. They would have the whole house to themselves, after all. He bit his lip as he remembered how heated things had gotten under the bleachers as well as how he even offered for them to continue where they left off at school, but in private. "I can't believe I said that... fuck..." he mumbled. But he couldn't lie to himself, he wanted more.

Time flew by. Stan was busy making all the preparations and Kyle did all his chores, showered, and started dressing up nicely. He decided to go with a button up blue shirt and slacks, as he didn't want to overdress or underdress for the occasion. He stared into the mirror, wondering if he could wear his hat or not. He assumed Stan was taking him out somewhere, and he didn't really like to be seen not wearing his hat in public when possible, but he figured it would probably be best to just hold onto it instead of wearing it in case wearing a hat would be inappropriate for whatever they were doing. Opening a cabinet, Kyle scoured through the various toiletries until he came across a seldom used container of hair gel. He only used it for formal occasions when he couldn't wear his hat, so it was hardly ever touched. Carefully he began to work the gel into his hair and style it. "Hope this looks good.."

Over at the Marsh residence, the rest of Stan's family had long been gone. Stan had run to the store, made reservations, and was now in the process of cleaning himself up. Pulling out his phone, he texted Kyle to let him know what time he was coming.

S: will be coming to pick you up in about half an hour, look cute ;)

K: k

S: hit with the 'k' huh? ;(  
S: show some enthusiasm! Be excited! Tonight is gonna be awesome!

K: maybe I'm saving all the excitement for when you come get me, who knows

S: you nervous?

K: no  
K: just curious as to what you have planned, darsh

S: only good things okay? Have faith!  
S: [attachment: one image]

Kyle opened up the photo to be greeted with a freshly showered Stan blowing him a kiss.

K: gay

S: I'm trying to flirt here ;(

K: [attachment: one image]

Stan tapped on the image, giving a small smile when Kyle showed up, blowing a kiss back. Most of his face was cut off, but it still made Stan's heart flutter all the same. He could picture the rest of it anyway, the red haired boy giving the camera a side eye like he was being forced to flirt back when in reality it was of his own volition. It made him treasure every photo more, since getting Kyle to flirt back instead of insult him out of embarrassment was a challenge.

S: it's a shame that i can't see all of you in that photo, but that's okay. I'll let my imagination fill in the gaps ❤️

K: you can see the rest when you pick me up in person. Creating a little mystery

S: ooo, you sly dog~  
S: alright, gonna finish getting ready. See you soon x

K: see you  
K: ...  
K: ❤️

"And the tsundere shell slowly cracks.." Stan hummed to himself, smiling at Kyle's text before going back to getting ready.

 

Meanwhile, a certain brown haired fuckboy by the name of Clyde had been posting on Instagram about how he had a huge drama bomb he was going to unleash, trying to hype people up to get more activity on his profile. Stan and Kyle were too busy getting ready, blissfully unaware Clyde had even caught them earlier that day.

"I'm gonna get soooo many followers.." Clyde mumbled to himself.


	13. Going Public?

The time came. Everything was tidied up and set up for their date, all that was left was to go pick up Kyle. He pulled on his brown coat that he always wore since it was chilly out over a white button up shirt and some nice black pants. He sported a red bow tie he stole from his dad. Carefully picking up a bouquet of flowers he'd placed on the kitchen counter, he hurried out the door and excitedly made his way over to Kyle's house. Knocking on the door, he hid the roses behind his back and put on a suave grin as Kyle answered the door. Stan had had a smooth pick up line in mind, but he found himself at a loss for words as he took in the sight of his neatly groomed and nicely dressed boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"..Fuck.." he breathed.

"And hi to you too, Stan." Kyle cocked a brow.

"Heheh.. sorry.. it's just... shit dude, you look really good."

Kyle crossed his arms and looked away shyly. "Well, I uh.. thank you. So do you." More quietly he added, "but you always do."

"T-These are for you..!" he exclaimed, holding out the roses.

Kyle looked back over to him and gave a small smile. "They're really pretty, Stan. Thank you." He took them and motioned for him to come inside. "Come inside a sec, I'm gonna put these in a vase so they live longer."

"'Kay." He followed in after the boy, getting a waft of a nice smelling cologne. "You really went all out, didn't you? You smell nice."

"I-Its not like I'm wearing a suit and tie or something..! Unless I was supposed to.. I wasn't sure how nice to dress. Will this do?" he asked, gesturing to his clothing before getting out a vase in his kitchen and filling it with water.

"It's great. You look great~" he hummed, leaning over the boy as he put the flowers delicately in the vase. "Besides, I can't quite afford to take you somewhere with a dress code that fancy on a minimum wage job, as much as I'd like to."

"That's fine, you'll see me in a tux when you take me to prom," he replied rather casually. He was quiet for a minute as Stan cocked a brow and grinned.

"Prom, eh? Thinking that far ahead are we?"

"T-That slipped out. You heard nothing."

"I'll pretend I didn't, only because I don't wanna spoil the prom-posal."

"You just did."

"Shh. You heard nothing."

"And neither did you."

"Deal~" he chimed and leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek before standing up. "Shall we be off? Our evening awaits, my love."

"Oh my god." He set the vase down on the counter and turned to look up at him. "Are we at the pet name stage now?"

"I wanted to sound cool."

"You sounded like a dork."

"No pet names then?"

"I didn't say that."

"How about honey?"

"That's kinda Craig's thing for Tweek."

"Dear?"

"Too gay."

"Darling?"

"Too anime."

"Heh.. uh.. hm.. babe? Hon? Love? Sugarbear?"

"Call me sugarbear and I'll kick your ass."

"Then what do you suggest..?"

"..Ky is fine.."

"Thought you didn't like Ky?"

"Not when anyone else says it."

"I get special privileges?"

"Duh. You're my boyfriend."

"Hehe.. I sure am. How about that?" He beamed and took his hand. "We'll figure that out some other time, we need to get going or we'll be late!"

"How are we getting there?"

"It's kind of a far walk so I figured I could take you on the motorcycle." Stan technically wasn't supposed to have one but he had his motorcycle license, so he wasn't going to get in trouble for driving one. He'd gotten it fairly quickly after getting his driver's license, as he preferred driving the bike over a car. "Unless you're still scared of my bike, that is?"

"I'm not..!" he protested. He had been pretty scared of it when Stan had first gotten it, but that was moreso he was scared for Stan's safety. There were no seat belts on the damn thing after all. But, he knew now that Stan was pretty fucking good at driving the thing now and that he wasn't the type to drive recklessly. "..Is it gonna mess up my hair..? I put effort into styling it for once."

"Nah, we're not gonna wear helmets and I'm not gonna be driving that fast. The place isn't that far, it's just on the other side of town so walking would take a while and we don't have the time." He squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Trust me, I wouldn't take it if I was worried you or your hair would be in any kind of danger."

"I trust you," Kyle sighed. "Just don't be revving the hell out of the engine to scare the shit out of me like you did when you got it."

"I woooont. Come on now, let's go!"

Stan led him outside and over to where his motorcycle was parked on the curb. "You got gloves? Might get kinda chilly," he commented as he pulled on a pair of leather biking gloves.

"Yup." Kyle slipped on a coat he'd been carrying and took some gloves out of the pockets, sliding them on.

"Good, good." Stan climbed on the motorcycle and kicked up the kickstand, starting up the engine. The bike came to life with a growl of the engine, which settled down to a low grumble. "Listen to that purr, hehe~ Cleaned it up recently."

Kyle didn't really understand the appeal, but he did enjoy the sight of his boyfriend looking pretty attractive on the motorcycle like some sort of badass, so he appreciated the bike in his own way. "Ah."

Stan patted the back of the seat. "Climb on now, and rest your feet on the sides of the bike." Kyle did as he was told. "Now put your arms around my waist."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He snaked his arms around the boy's torso and hugged up close to him. Partially because he was scared of falling off but mostly because he was really fucking gay for Stan.

"Hehe.. and, we're off!" He pulled out from where they were parked on the curb and sped off down the street, Kyle clinging to him for dear life.

The cool Colorado air breezed past them as they rode on. The sun was beginning to set already, as it does in the winter. Kyle watched buildings and people scroll by as he wondered where in the hell Stan was taking him. He came to park in front of a restaurant Kyle had never heard of. It must be new, he thought to himself. It looked pretty nice.

"We have arrived," Stan announced, kicking out the kickstand on his motorcycle and turning it off. Kyle let go of him and hopped off, not wanting to test fate on that thing any longer than necessary as Stan secured it.

"What is this place?"

"It's new. I've never been but my mom said it was pretty good so I figured we could give it a shot. It's like.. nice Italian stuff? That cool with you?"

"So like, an upgraded Olive Garden? Nice."

Stan chuckled. "Sure, kinda like that? Dunno about breadsticks though." Damn Olive Garden and their breadsticks. Whatever they put in them, they're addictive.

"Well then gee, Stan, what's the point?" he questioned jokingly.

"Spending time with your boyfriend!"

"Ehh." He held up his hand flat and gave a '50/50' motion towards Stan, as if he wasn't impressed.

"Hey! Be nice!" Stan pouted, poking him in the cheek.

"Kidding. I'll take you over breadsticks any day. Well, most days. Sometimes you really want breadsticks, you know?"

"Kyleeee...."

"Okay, okay, I'm done." The red haired boy gave a small chuckle. "I'm ready for an enchanting evening with the one and only Stan Marsh."

"You better be!"

Stan led Kyle up to the door and held it open for him.

"After you, my lady~" he teased.

"Wow, what a gentleman. I'm swooning," he retorted back playfully as he stepped inside.

The two were greeted with the pleasant smell of Italian food and piano music overlaid with the quiet, indistinct chatter of other patrons.

"Welcome! Do you have a reservation with us this evening?" a woman standing in the front behind a podium greeted the boys as they entered.

"Hello, miss," Stan greeted back respectfully. "I believe we have a reservation under the name 'Marsh'?"

"Yes sir, a reservation for two?"

"That would be correct," he confirmed, nodding his head.

"Wonderful. If you two will follow him, he will get you seated." She gestured to a teen who had appeared beside the desk.

"Thank you."

"Have a wonderful evening!"

"To you as well."

Stan and Kyle were led out to the dining area which was decorated pretty nicely, with lights and paintings and the like. The teen sat them down at a booth that already was lined with menus and cutlery.

"Welcome to- Stan? Kyle?" a familiar voice started to greet but was interrupted as he recognized them.

"Craig?" Stan questioned as he recognized their server.

"Woah, didn't expect that one," Kyle commented.

"Can't say I was expecting to see you guys here either. What are you doing here?"

Stan was a little taken aback by Craig's politeness, but figured he had to act that way on the job. The retail persona was something most teens had to master at some point.

"Just a couple of dudes grabbing some dinner on a Friday night."

Craig stared at them for a moment, looking back between the two before smirking. "Just a couple of dudes, huh?"

"He saw right through that one," Kyle commented.

"As one half of the original gays, I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to finding other gays." He took out a notepad and a pen. "So it was Kyle's hand in that photo you posted that had everyone trying to play detective to figure out who it was. About time, I'd say. First date?"

"No, actually," Stan replied and Craig quirked a brow.

"We've been together for a few months," Kyle added.

"Holy sh-... uh, wow." He glanced around to make sure no one had heard that before continuing. "How many people have you told?"

"Only Kenny, Butters, and now you know," Stan explained.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling everyone though."

"...You guys have not been on Instagram this evening, have you?" Craig asked with a hint of intrigue and confusion in his tone.

"...What? Uh.. no? Why?"

"..Oh. Well.. maybe it would be best to wait until after dinner to look at your phones. Anyway, what can I start you guys off with to drink? I'd recommend the champagne or our vast selection of wines, but you're underage."

"Damn.. how about two glasses of sparkling cider?" Stan glanced at Kyle to make sure he was cool with that. Kyle shrugged and nodded.

"Can do. Can I start you off with any appetizers? Or do you already know what you'd like to order tonight?"

"What's the most popular appetizer here in your opinion?"

"Ah.. hm.. well, besides the rolls which you get anyways, lots of people like to order the cheese spread with assorted things to dip in it. It's pretty good."

"We'll take that then."

"Got it." Craig scribbled down their orders. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"Thanks, Craig."

The boy nodded and left.

"..Well, now another person knows," Stan wheezed, taking off his coat and gloves. Kyle followed suit.

"Yeah, but did you hear what he was saying? Something about Instagram..? What was that all about?"

"I have no idea to be honest. I haven't looked at my phone since I texted you before I came to pick you up."

"Same.." Kyle twiddled his thumbs. "Should we look..?"

"Uh.. I mean.. I dunno.. it will just eat away at us all night if we don't, right?"

"That's true.." Kyle pulled out his phone to see it blasted with notifications ranging from texts to Instagram to Snapchat. He had some missed calls as well. He couldn't tell what they were about because he had turned off message previews. "...Holy shit? What the hell happened..? My phone is blowing up."

"Kyle.." Stan mumbled, looking up to meet Kyle's gaze. "Check Instagram."

He scowled at him in confusion before unlocking his phone and tapping the app. His feed was flooded with comments, DMs. and other things, all of which were talking about Stan and him, calling him gay, asking him if Stan and him were really together, and more. "What the fuck..." he breathed. "Someone ratted us out. Kenny, I swear to god..."

"It wasn't Kenny. Look." He turned his phone over to show Kyle the post made by Clyde, featuring the video he recorded of them making out under the bleachers. "We got caught, dude."

"Clyde..?! What the..!" He stopped himself before he started raising his voice. "I didn't even hear him.." the red headed boy mumbled.

"Neither did I."

"..What are people saying..?"

"A lot of people think it's staged or some kind of joke because the video is super blurry since he filmed it from far away. A lot of people are saying he's making it up for followers," Stan explained.

"Oh my god.."

Stan rested his face in his hands, chuckling in defeat. "What are we gonna do?"

"...Well." Kyle took a deep breath and sighed. "We might as well just come clean with it."

Stan looked up from his hands. "Really?"

"...Yeah. We might as well..."

"You're sure?"

"We don't really have a choice."

"I could deny it since people think it's fake.. they'll take my word over Clyde's..?"

"No, no. Stan.. we don't have to hide it anymore. It's okay. I'm okay with it."

"For real?"

"Yes, dude. You're really this surprised?"

"I.. well, yeah. You wanted it a secret for so long, I just was not prepared." He smiled. "It's really okay if I tell everyone we're together?"

"Yes, Stan."

The black haired boy's heart fluttered with excitement. He'd wanted to let the whole world know Kyle was his boyfriend so he could show him off and not hide from anyone anymore, but never did so because Kyle was always so nervous about it. "God.. what do I even say?"

"C'mere." Kyle patted the spot next to him in the booth. "We'll take a video."

"Ah.." Stan got up and slid over next to him.

"Know what you want to say?"

"..I think so. Ahem. You ready..? You still have the chance to change your mind.."

"God, Stan, just tell them we're fucking gay already. I'm done."

"A-Alright..!" He was a bit nervous now, to be quite honest. He'd wanted this, but now that the time came he found he was a little scared. But, he steeled his nerves and pressed record.

"Hey everyone. Just wanted to give a quick statement here in response to a certain... post." He held out his camera more to get Kyle in the shot. "Yes, we're gay."

"And fuck you, Clyde," Kyle added.

"Okay, yeah. Hah.. anyways. Yes, we're together, this is us officially confirming that, so please stop blowing up our phones."

"We're busy right now so leave us the fuck alone."

"I know that there will be a lot of questions and we'll answer those soon. But for now just.. yeah. Got anything else to add, Kyle?"

He leaned over and rested his head on Stan's shoulder, shrugging. "Uhh... you guys need to learn how to mind your own business. Bye."

"Hah.. yup. Bye." He held up a peace sign and then stopped the recording. "How was that..?"

"It was fine."

"Are you sure you're really okay with this..? You sound upset.."

"I'm pissed off at Clyde and also scared." He let out a soft sigh. "But I'm a little relieved at the same time? I don't know how everyone is going to react but at least we don't have to hide it anymore. I was going to suggest maybe we just drop the bomb tonight anyway so I guess it worked out."

"I guess it did. How about that... it's a little embarrassing everyone can now see us making out though." Stan chuckled and looked down at him. "I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Stan." He leaned up and kissed him. "Now go back to your side, we're at dinner."

"Right, right.. haha.." He got up and scampered back to his own seat. "Aaaand.." He tapped his phone. "It's posted."

"Our fates are sealed, Marsh."

"Well, if we go down, we go down together."

"Hell yeah."

They began looking at the menu and soon Craig returned with their drinks. "Your appetizer should be out soon. Do you know what you want to order?"

"Pretty sure. You know what you want, Kyle?"

"I think so. Could I get the chicken piccata?"

"Yup. Soup or salad with that? Our soup of the day is minestrone."

"I'll do the minestrone, please."

"Sure thing. And for you?" He turned to Stan as he scribbled down Kyle's order.

"I'll take the six ounce sirloin with fettuccine alfredo, and the soup too. Medium rare for the steak."

"Got it. Is there anything else you'd like to order?"

Stan looked to Kyle and he shook his head. "That's it for now, thanks, Craig. Also, uh.. we kinda.. saw what happened on Instagram."

"Oh... well, you look like you're taking it well. Clyde is an idiot, sorry about that."

"It would've happened eventually," Kyle replied, shrugging. "We went ahead and made it public."

"Well shit, good luck, guys." He realized his curse and looked around, giving a relieved sigh as no one seemed to hear it. "Pretend you didn't hear that. I'm trying."

"I feel you, dude. No worries," Stan sighed, thinking about his own job.

"If I could curse in front of the customers I would be soooo happy."

"Me too. That's when I wanna curse the most, honestly. Customers, man," Stan agreed.

"You're telling me, I work at a fancy restaurant. We get some snooty people sometimes. But, gotta make money to take Tweek out and the like. You know how it is."

"Yup."

"Well, let me go put your orders in. I'll be back soon with your appetizer."

"Thanks, Craig." The boy nodded and left Kyle and Stan to enjoy their date.

"Who's parents do you think are gonna find out first, and how long will it take?" Kyle asked.

"That's tough.. I think mine. I know your mom is all over your business, but Shelly will probably tell them."

"You're right. But then your parents will probably tell mine and we'll both be in the hot seat."

"Fuck. Well, even if they don't support us, I wouldn't even think twice about being with you, so don't worry. You're stuck with me as long as you'll have me."

"Same here." Kyle was quiet for a moment. "Thanks, Stan." He gave a small smile. "You're great."

"Well.. I try my best, but I don't think I'll ever live up to the greatness of my boyfriend." He winked and took a sip of his cider.

"Accept the compliment, Stan." He puffed up his cheeks. "Or I just won't give them anymore. You're great and that's that."

"Well damn, I've been beaten."

"Mhm."

The two engaged in their usual gay small talk until Craig returned with their appetizer. They happily munched away while waiting for their main meal.

"It's pretty funny to have Craig as our waiter. He's legally required to be nice and polite if he wants to get paid," Stan commented.

"It's killing him on the inside."

"Listen, if it's for someone you love, you can tough out some of the worst shit."

"Yup.. that's the truth." Kyle stared off into space for a moment, thinking of all the times he'd been there to support Stan and be his wingman throughout the years even when it hurt him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just spacing out."

"You can't hide things from me, Ky. I know you too well."

Kyle sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I know. What you said just reminded me of old times, that's all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've liked you for a long time, Stan. But like you said, if it's for someone you love, you'll tough out the worst shit."

"I'm sorry for the wait, Kyle. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer." He reached across the table and took one of his hands in his. "But I'm all yours, okay?"

"All.. mine?"

"Yep. My heart belongs to a boy named Kyle Broflovski. He's been my best friend since preschool. We've gone on tons of adventures together, stared death in the face together, saved lives together, and so much more. I was an idiot and didn't notice his feelings until he shouted them in my face one night, but I've liked him too for quite a long time. We're both idiots in that department, but here we are." He leaned down and bought Kyle's hand up to meet his lips, placing a delicate kiss on it. "All yours."

"Ah.." His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "I'm all yours too, Stan."

"Well that's good. I can finally get away with calling you 'my Kyle'. All mine!" He grinned and let out a laugh. "I used to just say it to myself."

"I'm gonna faint if you keep talking like that.." The small Jewish boy used his free hand to tug at his shirt collar.

"You like it when I call you mine, hm?~"

"..Maybe.." he mumbled.

"Good to know~ I like it when you call me yours too."

"Kinky," a voice interrupted. They both looked up to see Craig standing their with their meals. That boy was too sneaky for his own good.

"Ah..!" Stan exclaimed in surprise, letting go of Kyle's hand. "Craig..!"

"Sorry for interrupting whatever that was." Craig had an amused look on his face as he set down their plates on the table. "Enjoy your meals."

"You heard nothing, Tucker," Kyle threatened. "But thank you."

"Shh, don't sweat it. Tweek is all over that kinda thing. It's always 'my Craig' this, and 'my Craig' that. It's cute. I don't do it often but I'll say it back and it drives him crazy. I love to say it when we f-" He blinked and cleared his throat as he caught himself. "..Well, anyway. Enjoy your meal. Will you be having dessert tonight? I'd be happy to put in orders if you already know what you'd like. We've got ricotta cheesecake, tiramisu, and zeppolis on the menu tonight, I believe."

"Wanna split some zeppolis, Kyle?"

"Sure."

"We'll do that then," Stan confirmed.

"Got it. Need any refills or anything?"

"Nope."

"I'm good, thanks."

"Alright. If you need anything, just flag me or another server down." He gave a short nod and left them to eat.

The two dug in, trying their best to eat civilly but it was just so damn good that they wanted to scarf it down like dogs.

"Ugh.. dude.. this is great," Kyle sighed, wiping off his face with a napkin.

"Isn't it? We'll have to come here again sometime. Want a bite of mine?"

"Sure." Kyle went to reach his fork over to steal off Stan's plate but Stan held up his own with a bite of fettuccine on it.

"Say ahh~" he chimed.

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Mmhm! Come on, try it!"

Kyle let out a sigh and gingerly leaned over and opened his mouth, gently biting down on the fork and leaning back into his seat. "Damn, that's pretty good."

"Isn't it?"

"You want a bite of mine now, I assume?"

"You gonna feed it to me?~"

"No."

"Aww.."

"..Fine. Say ahh." Kyle held out his fork with the lemony noodles and chicken on it to Stan, who happily leaned over and chomped down.

"That's got a little zing to it, doesn't it? That's great."

"It's a lemon sauce with capers."

"Ah." What the fuck were capers? "Well, thank you," he hummed, going back to eating his own meal.

They both ate in a comfortable silence for a while before Stan spoke up again. "So, how're you enjoying this date?"

"Let's see... flowers... motorcycle ride... nice restaurant... getting Craig as a waiter... everyone finding out we're gay because Clyde posted a video of us making out under the bleachers at school... good food..." he listed off the events that had taken place so far. "I'd say I'm having a pretty good time. How about you?"

Stan chuckled and nodded. "Same here. But this dinner isn't the only thing I have planned, just so you know!"

"Oh? What else is there?"

"It's a surprise!"

"You and your surprises are gonna give me a heart attack one day, you know that?"

"Don't say thaaaat.." Stan pouted. "It's gonna be fun."

"I believe you, don't worry." He shot Stan a smirk and went back to eating.

"You've been awful confident today, what's up with that? I like it."

"Have I? Well.. you know.. stuff happens.."

"I'm dying to know what's going on in that head of yours." He said that a lot, but it was true.

"I'm just in a good mood is all, alright? Don't spoil it, Darsh," the red haired boy warned.

"Okay, okay. I won't." He twiddled his thumbs, trying to think of anything that would've put Kyle in a good mood that day. Maybe he was just happy to be on the date? But he was acting that way before he asked him to dinner. What else had happened.. he thought, racking his brain. Well duh, the thing that caused everyone to find out about their relationship. "..The makeout session?"

"Huh?"

"Hehe.. nothing." Stan smirked and winked at him.

Kyle lightly touched his lips and looked away. "..Dunno what you're talking about, but okay," he lied.

"Don't worry about it~"

  
They finished up their meals and their dessert was brought to them.

"Fuck, dude... I'm gonna be feeling all this food later."

"Worth it," Stan replied through a mouthful of the sweet Italian pastry.

"Will it be if you puke?"

"I won't. I'm used to eating a ton to fuel up for football games. Do you not do the same?"

"I do but that doesn't mean it doesn't make me uncomfortably full for a while."

"A good motorcycle ride and it'll be burned off." He let out a happy sigh and leaned back, patting his stomach. "I'm tapping out."

"I can't believe we finished everything."

"We're a couple of growing teenage boys who play a lot of sports. We rank just below that of competitive eaters."

"Haha.. I guess."

Stan paid the bill, much to Kyle's protest because he wouldn't even let him contribute. He made Stan let him do the tip.

"Thank you guys for coming. Good luck with being the center of attention for a while. And be weary of the Asian girls. They'll draw so many pictures of you guys, just like they did to Tweek and I." He shuddered. "So many pictures."

"We'll tough it out. Thanks, dude."

Craig nodded and looked between the two before smirking. "Have a great rest of your evening." He winked and then walked off without another word.

"..What did he mean by that?" Stan asked.

"Fuck if I know."

"..Weird. Well, let's get out of here. We've got a whole night ahead of us!"


	14. Two gays, alcohol, and The Hobbit

The two left the restaurant and hopped on Stan's bike, taking a longer, more scenic route back home. It was dark out now, the pale moon light shining down on them, making the snow glitter. It was pretty. They arrived back at Stan's house and Stan put up his bike and then led Kyle inside.

"I cleaned up best I could. No one's gonna be home all weekend so it's just us~"

"What do you have planned, hm?"

"Glad you asked! I went out and got some stuff... ta da!" He held up two guitar hero controllers. "Managed to get my hands on these. Remember when we got like, a million points and the game called us fags?"

Kyle laughed. "Oh my god, dude.. I haven't played guitar hero in years..."

"Neither have I. Figured it may be fun to play together again, like when we were kids."

"I'll give it a shot, but I'm probably gonna be shit."

"Same here."

  
Stan set up the game and parked himself on the couch next to Kyle. As expected, they were pretty rusty. But they still had a great time jamming along to all the old songs they used to play all the time. They played for a while before Kyle complained that his fingers were getting tired.

"Alright, alright. That's enough for now, then," Stan decided, setting down his controller and exiting the game. "What time is it?"

"It's..." Kyle paused to check his phone. "About 7:30. Damn, my phone is blowing up. How about yours?"

"Yep... well, we might as well start looking at what people are saying."

"Oh boy."

They both opened up Instagram, looking at the photo Stan posted. It had a lot of comments. They read through them together with a mix of amusement and fear. Some people were shocked, some were supportive, and some were disgusted.

Some of the more notable ones:

Kenny: [okay hand sign emoji]

Butters: Sorry someone spoiled it for you guys, but congrats! I'm awful proud of you two :)

Tweek: agh! You guys should hang out with Craig and I sometime!

Craig: nice. Also, I agree with Tweek. Hit us up any time. We'll gay it up.

Cartman: WHAT?  
Cartman: no. fucking. way.  
Cartman: you two are ACTUAL fags?! This has got to be a joke, right?

Wendy: woah..  
Wendy: I can't say I was expecting this, but I'm happy for you both. Congratulations.

Token: sorry about Clyde..

Jimmy: well its about fucking time

A random kid they didn't know all that well: yikes... [excessive amount of nauseuous face emojis]

Timmy: Timmy!

Among many more. There were girls disappointed and even upset that Stan chose a boy over them. Some, on the other hand, were absolutely thrilled. Others said they expected it, while others were surprised. Some said they'd go to hell too.

"Look what I just commented on it," Kyle spoke up with a snicker.

"All it says is 'gay'. I'm done with you."

The red haired boy laughed and let out a sigh. "Has your sister seen yet? She'll tell your parents in a heartbeat."

"Uhh.. fuck. She texted me... and I have some missed calls from my parents... this is really happening."

"Haven't heard anything from mine yet. I'm scared I'm just gonna hear my mom knock on the front door any second now."

"Well... we'll deal with that later. How about we celebrate our final evening of solitude before the chaos that is soon to follow?"

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well.. I've got a copy of The Hobbit on DVD... and a case of beverages of the adult variety. You down? I know how you feel about me drinking so if you don't want to, don't worry about it, we don't have to, but I wouldn't mind letting loose a little..."

Kyle was quiet for a moment, thinking things over in his head. "..Fuck it, our parents might destroy us tomorrow, so why the hell not? But only a reasonable amount, Stan. You got it?"

Stan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Kyle never drank around him aside from some odd sips here and there. "Woah, seriously?"

"I'll get a little drunk with you this time, Stan. Why not?"

"Kyle Broflovski, I love you." He leaned over and placed a kiss on his freckled cheek before getting up. He was gone a moment before returning with a case of beer, presumably stolen from Stan's dad, and a copy of The Hobbit. "Have you.. gotten drunk before?"

"Kinda? Not anything like you've done. I don't even really like alcohol."

"Then why did you agree to drink with me?"

"The experience. It was bound to happen at some point, might as well do it with you," he replied frankly as he looked over the case. "Today is just a 'fuck it' kinda day. I wanna let loose too... I'm cool.."

"You're not just doing it to impress me, right? Don't do anything you're not comfortable doing just to please me, or anyone else for that matter, okay?"

"Damn it, Stan, just pass me a bottle. We're getting drunk and watching The Hobbit." He crossed his arms and looked up at the tall, raven-haired boy adamantly. "We can let loose... I'm okay with it..." he mumbled.

That last statement sent Stan's mind into some places that made his heart flutter a little. He shrugged and handed Kyle a can. "Alright then, dude. Here ya go." Kyle took it and watched as Stan grabbed one for himself, went and set up the movie, and then took his seat on the couch next to Kyle once more.

Stan cracked open his can and let out a breath, relaxing into the couch. He held up the can to Kyle. "Cheers."

"To what?"

"Us."

"Alright, then. Cheers to us, Stan."

They bumped their cans together before taking a drink. Stan let out a content sigh as the familiar taste hit his tongue. Kyle seemed a little iffy about the taste, but it didn't stop him from taking another sip.

"Sorry, I woulda gotten something sweeter that you might've liked better, but this is all we had and I can't go buy alcohol myself." Kyle had a pretty big sweet tooth, but he was embarrassed by it, thinking it to be childish.

"It's fine, man. I'm not drinking it for the taste."

"Ah."

They went quiet as they focused their attention on the movie. Time went by. The movie was long, as were all the lord of the rings movies, so as they neared the end of the movie they'd both absentmindedly drank a decent amount. They were now cuddling, something Kyle never let Stan do for long except for when they slept, but he had actually initiated it that time and Stan couldn't be happier. Before he knew it, Kyle climbed into the space between Stan's legs and settled in, seeming quite pleased with himself.

"Whatcha doin' there, Ky?" Stan inquired. He had to admit, Kyle fit perfectly there, like it was meant to be.

"Looked comfy. I was right."

"Hehe.. that's fine, then." He happily obliged, wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist and resting his chin on his head, delighted by the softness of the sea of red curls. The red haired boy wasn't quite that small to be the optimal head rest, but he hunched over a little and actually let Stan do it. They sat like that for the rest of the movie.

When it was over, Kyle pulled out his phone and held it out. He was taking a selfie. He gave the camera one of his signature deadpan looks, but he had a hint of a smile. Stan gave a smirk in amusement, happily nestled into his hair and squeezing him close.

"That's a good picture. What're you gonna do with it?"

"Post it."

"Really? Didn't expect that of you."

"I haven't said anything on my account yet, I'm not gonna let you take all of the bombardment. Plus, everyone knows now, so why not?"

"That's fair."

Stan watched as Kyle opened his Instagram, blatantly ignoring all the new messages and comments he'd gotten before going to post the photo. He tapped on the image and put a filter on it to make it a little brighter.

"The rumor.. come out.. does Stan Marsh is gay..?" he mumbled to himself as he typed the caption, earning a snort from Stan.

"That's the caption you're going with?"

"Mmhm."

"Amazing. How're you doing? I've never seen you drink this much."

"I'm fine. Can't tell if I'm drunk or not though."

"I mean, you're sitting in my lap right now. Would you do that sober?"

"Potentially. If I was in a good mood."

"Are you in a good mood?"

"I'd say so. Hey, pass me another can and get your camera out."

"You sure? You've had a few already. I don't want you to get sick.."

"That's rich coming from you. Just one more and I'll be done for the night."

"If you're sure.." Stan replied, reluctantly handing over another drink. "Why do you want me to get my camera?"

"Just start recording." He crawled out of Stan's lap and parked himself next to him.

"Alright then. It's going."

"Nice. Okay." Kyle popped open the can and looked over at the camera with a blank look on his face before tipping the can and chugging the whole thing down.

"Holy shit dude..!" Stan exclaimed. Kyle crushed the can and burped before looking over at Stan with the same indifferent face.

"Fuck you," he concluded bluntly before tossing the can. Stan wheezed and stopped the recording. Kyle immediately broke character and began laughing along with him.

"I can't believe you just did that..! I'm gonna fucking cry..!" Stan laughed, wiping away the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"The look on your face.. holy shit.. worth it... my god..." Kyle mused lightheartedly.

"I hope you're ready for that shit to kick in all at once, dude."

"You best be joining me, Marsh."

"Shit... well, fuck it. Why not. I can't let you beat me at my own game." He popped open his own can and chugged it similarly to how Kyle did.

"We're both a couple of responsible teens, hah," Kyle commented. "Total role models."

"Tooootally. That's me, Stan Marsh, captain and quarterback of the football team, one of the most popular guys in school. Total role model for everyone."

"Kyle Broflovski, captain of the basketball team, straight A honors student, first place winner of the science fair four years in a row. Poster kids, aren't we?"

"Fuuuuck."

They both chuckled to themselves in amusement. Deciding to look at funny YouTube videos while the alcohol kicked in, they both became officially drunk. Not wasted, but drunk enough so that their filters were turned off.

"Kyleee..."

"Whaaaat?"

"I have something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well.. promise you won't get mad at me, alright?"

"Um.. well, I can't promise that.. but I'll try my best."

"Ahh.. you remember when Cartman took your phone..?"

"Yeah.. asshole."

"Yeah.. well, do you also remember how as a joke.. we made it so my toe print could unlock your phone..?"

"..Vaguely."

"Well.. I might've.. been on your phone.. I just wanted to see if it worked.. and then I wanted to make sure Cartman didn't fuck with anything... which, he didn't."

"Oh.. that's not that bad.. I'm not mad."

"But I.. saw.. your uh.. Instagram account..."

"...my Instagram account? The one you follow..?"

"No.. the.. private one..."

"...Oh." Kyle was quiet, unsure how to respond.

"I let my curiosity get the better of me.. I'm sorry.."

"..How much did you see..?"

"All of it..."

"..." Kyle closed his eyes as he thought to himself. "...Even the.. inappropriate stuff..?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"...Fuck..."

"I'm sorry, Kyle... I can let you look through my camera roll if you want.. so we can be even... there are some uh.. inappropriate photos of me on there though.. but you can look if you.. want..."

"..What did you think?"

"Huh?"

"Of the posts. All of them. What did you think?"

"O-Oh.. well.. you know.. I felt a lot of things... I had no idea you felt.. for that long, you know..? I felt sad.. regret.. but it also made me happy to know.. you like me that much.. if that makes sense? Kinda bittersweet.. but then, when we... you were so happy..." he trailed off, twiddling his thumbs. "It just reminds me of how much I love you, yeah? I couldn't help but read it all, since you don't talk about your feelings and stuff that much.."

"..Then I'm not mad at you. I'm a little embarrassed.. a little upset you invaded my privacy like that... but I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry.. I knew it was bad of me to do so but I did it anyway. But it wouldn't be fair to hide that I did it from you."

"I was planning on showing it to you at some point, maybe... so it's.. alright."

"I love you, Kyle. I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Ah.. I love you too, Stan."

"...So.. you've jacked it to photos of me, huh..?"

"Ah...!" His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "I..! Please forget some of those posts..!"

"Kyleeee...~" He pulled the boy back into his lap, having him face him this time. "You're a naughty boy~"

"Shut up! It's not my fault you're hot! Just forget about those! You weren't supposed to see that information!"

"Shh... it makes me happy to know~" he whispered, planting more kisses on his face.

"Ngh..! You're a perv, Stan..!"

"It's perfectly normal, Kyle.. don't be embarrassed. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done the same...~" he hummed.

"Y-You.. have..?"

"To be fair, you don't provide me with pictures... so I just use my imagination~"

"Aah.. Stan.." He was as red as a tomato now, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"It's only fair I be honest with you too, since I saw all those posts of yours!"

"You shouldn't have seen those..." he protested.

"Yeah.. but I still did. Can't change that."

"Hmph..."

"Are you gonna be pouty with me now?"

"I'm not pouty."

"Mmhm.. well, how can I make it up to you?"

"....Kisses."

"Oh my! Kyle asking for kisses? How rare! But I'm more than happy to oblige, if you'll stop hiding your face."

The smaller boy hesitantly leaned back, looking up at Stan. "Just like at school. I wanna do that."

"Mm.. certainly." Stan smirked cupped Kyle's chin, pulling him in to pepper kisses all over his face before attacking his lips. Kyle was reciprocating with just as much enthusiasm. They were much more uncoordinated and sloppy due to being drunk, but neither seemed to mind. They continued like that for a while. Hands began to wander, and bodies began to shift and squirm with the building of passion and intimacy. Kyle pulled away for a moment, panting a bit.

"Stan.."

"Mm?"

"Think we could uh.. head up to your room..?" he asked quietly, clutching onto Stan's jacket and biting his lip.

Stan quirked a brow. "Certainly~" he hummed and with one swoop, he picked his boyfriend up bridal style and made way for the stairs. He continued peppering him with kisses as he headed up the steps. "Why my room, hm?~"

"More private.."

"No one is home though."

"It's better... more appropriate space.." he replied vaguely.

"I hear ya~"


	15. About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good portion of this chapter is NSFW! Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> (But as a note, the last part is plot relevant, as it is the unofficial ending of this fic. It is SFW.)

They entered Stan's room, and with no words necessary, Stan gently deposited his prize on his bed, climbing on and looming over him, examining him with heavy lidded eyes. The red haired boy laid there, cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling with his hard, flustered breaths.

"I didn't ask you to stop..." He made grabby hands, beckoning for Stan to resume their activities.

He obliged without a word, placing his lips on his once more. Things continued to get heated, and Stan was made aware of a dense, bubbly feeling churning in his gut and a pressure building somewhere down south. Every little movement and noise Kyle seemed to make just strengthened it. Subconsciously, he was lightly grinding against the boy beneath him, sending tingles of pleasure coursing through his body. He was trying his best to restrain himself though, out of fear Kyle would be made uncomfortable and request they stop. But Stan craved the friction desperately.

"Stan..." Kyle breathed, pulling away for a moment.

"Yeah..?" he breathed worriedly.

"Are you.. ah... you know..." He gave a slight swivel of his hips, which elicited a quiet moan from Stan.

"A-Ahhn..~ S-Sorry..! I couldn't control myself just then.." He bit his lip and looked shamefully down at his boyfriend.

"No, no, it's okay... I'm glad I'm not the only one who's..."

"..So unbelievably turned on right now?" he asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes. Fuck.." Kyle huffed. "You remember that favor you owe me from the race?"

"Yeah..?"

"I'd like to redeem it, if you don't mind..."

"What would you like..?" he asked with a twinge of worry, but also excitement.

"..I want you to fuck me, Stan. If that's okay with you, that is.."

Stan stared at him for a time, his heart pounding as the words echoed in his head.

"If you don't want to, it's fine... I just.. I want you..." Kyle trailed off, growing disheartened and thinking that he had been too forward, and was making Stan uncomfortable. "...Stan?"

"S-Sorry.. I just almost.. ah... busted.." He let out an embarrassed laugh.

"F-From just hearing me ask that...?"

"God, yes... fuck, Kyle... I've been waiting for this moment... it's even better than how I fantasized..."

"So.. is that a yes..?"

"Sure is~ Let me get prepared..." He slid off Kyle and leaned over, rummaging around in his nightstand drawer. "S-So... how are you wanting me to do this..?"

"I-I..! How do you think, dude? Fuck me! Your dick, in my ass," he huffed, growing extremely flustered. "Isn't that how it works between two guys?"

"Fuck.. alright.. in that case..." He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and set them down on the nightstand.

"Why did you have those..?"

"Oh.. you know.. can never be too prepared.. I said I've wanted this.." He cleared his throat and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Ah.. have you ever.. done this..?"

"Not with a guy, no... but I've uh.. researched... experimented..." He trailed off as his cheeks flushed red. "W-Well..? Shall we..?"

"Yes, please..." he mumbled, sitting up and starting to unbutton his pants. Stan followed suit, quickly tugging off his shirt and undoing his belt.

"S-Stan..?"

"Yeah..?"

"I-I could.. use a little help... my hands are so shaky right now I.. can't seem to unbutton my pants.. haha.."

"You okay..?" he asked worriedly, kneeling over to help him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just.. nervous.. excited.. very aroused.." he mumbled as he watched Stan delicately unbutton his pants.

"If you still need help, I'd be more than happy to rid you of those pants~"

"I-I can undress myself, thank you very much!" he huffed before letting out some sort of squeak of surprise as Stan pulled his zipper down, followed quickly by his pants.

"You weren't fucking kidding about being turned on, holy shit..~" He shamelessly eyed his bulge, straining against his boxers. Kyle let out a whine and obscured Stan's vision with a hand.

"I'm liable to retract my request at any time, Marsh!" he barked.

"Shhh... it's okay, Kyle.. no need to be modest..~" Stan hummed as he stood back up, promptly ridding himself of his own pants. Kyle bit his lip and looked away, unbuttoning his own shirt and sliding it off, exposing his lithe and freckled form. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying a thing as they just admired each other's bodies.

Stan smirked and broke the moment as he pinned Kyle to the bed, eyes wandering over his body as he hovered over him. Kyle let out a gasp of surprise, looking up at him and blushing profusely.

"Absolutely beautiful," the raven haired boy breathed. "Can't believe you've been hiding this from me."

"Ngh... just get on with it.. p-please..." he huffed.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He leaned over and dimmed the light on his lamp before hooking a thumb over the waistline of Kyle's boxers. "May I do the honors?~"

"C-Could you maybe.. ah... tease me a little first..?"

"Oh? How naughty of you, Kyle~" he hummed, removing his thumb from his waistline and instead running his fingertips along Kyle's lithe body, tracing over all the little freckles. He rubbed on his thigh with a hand while leaning down and pressing some rough kisses to his collar bone, causing Kyle to squirm a little and let out a soft whine.

"Ah.. mn.."

"You like that?~"

"M-More.."

"Can I leave a mark on you..?~"

"Huh..?"

"A hickey." He traced over a good spot below his collar bone with a finger. "I'd love to mark what's mine~"

"W-Will anyone be able to see..?"

"Not unless you wear a shirt with a really low neck."

"..Do it, then. Ah.. I... hah.. have your way with me, Stan... I'll tell you if I don't like it..."

"Fuck, Kyle... keep saying things like that and I might not be able to control myself~" He leaned down and began his work. Losing himself in the moment, he had ended up leaving quite a few marks on Kyle's chest. The red haired boy was clutching onto him, his nails digging into Stan's back as he let out some quiet noises that made his legs weak.

"Y-You said you were leaving a mark.."

"Got a little carried away, sorry, sweetheart~" he singsonged and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to each mark.

"Please.. just.." He took Stan's wrist and guided his hand down to his crotch. "Touch me, damn it..."

"Like this?~" He lightly began palming his erection through his boxers, eliciting a moan from Kyle.

"Ah..! Y-Yes... mn.. more, please..."

"So needy~"

"Just touch me more...!" he barked.

Stan smirked and increased his pressure, squeezing more lewd noises from the boy beneath him. "Hm.. Seems there's something getting in the way..." he commented, eyeing the green boxers he was touching.

"G-Get rid of it, then.."

"Good thinking." He slowly pulled Kyle's underwear off, biting his lip in delight when he was greeted with a certain something springing free of its cloth restraints. "Oh my~"

"Ah.. mn... please take yours off too... it's only fair.."

"I was getting there, don't you worry!" The football captain made a show of tugging off his boxers, letting out an amused huff as he watched Kyle's eyes widen and his cheeks redden.

"Damn, dude.. you're so.. big.." the smaller boy mumbled. "I don't know how that's gonna fit in my ass, dude..."

The comment made him snicker. "Well damn, thank you~ You're packing quite a bit too, aren't you?" he hummed, tossing his last shred of clothing aside. "And you'd be surprised how much could fit in an ass."

Kyle let out something akin to a small wheeze and looked away, obviously embarrassed. "Ah.. just get on with it already..!"

"Patience, Kyle. Good things come to those who wait."

"Was that... an innuendo?"

"Perhaps." He shifted his attention to the items he'd placed on his nightstand earlier. "Just so you know.. I've never done this before. To someone else."

"N-Neither have I... will it hurt...?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"Uh... it could, yeah, since it's your first time getting it up the ass. I won't lie there. I've experimented on myself w-with a uh.. ahem.. dildo before, and it hurt at first. It's pretty common."

"Ah.. I.. well.. S-Stan.."

"If you don't want to do that I can just..." He made the hand motion of jacking him off. "Do that?"

"N-No, it's not that.. it's just.." He looked up at him meekly, giving him an embarrassed smile. "It's not just my first time getting fucked by a guy... I-It's my first time in general. So I uh.. have no idea how this is supposed to go..." the Jewish boy admitted, letting out a defeated chuckle.

"W-Wait... Kyle. You're.. a virgin?"

"Y-Yeah..." He bit his lip and let out a small sigh. "Is that lame? I've just.. never gotten that far in a relationship until now.. b-but I trust you, Stan. I want it to be you, if you'll have it.."

"Kyle..." Stan trailed off before giving him a tender smile. "I'm honored, then. I'll try my best to give you a pleasurable experience." He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "Though I can't believe you're a virgin. How has someone as attractive as you not ever gotten some action?"

"I'm not.. b-but like, Stan.. everyone thinks I'm an asshole.. and also, I haven't been interested in anyone else for.. years.. you know?"

"Ah.. well.. you're wonderful, Kyle. There's so much to you, they just don't see it."

"T-Thanks Stan... but uh.. can we save the pep talks for later..? I don't wanna lose my..."

"Ah, right, right. Okay. Let's do this." He grabbed the condom and started to open it, but Kyle interrupted.

"Do you need that? It's not like you're gonna get me pregnant.."

"That's a fair point... do you not want me to.. wear one?"

"If you want to, do so... I know there's health concerns... but I'm clean, promise." He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away shyly. "And I'd like to feel you instead of some rubber for my first time..."

Stan smirked and shrugged, tossing the condom across the room. "Well that settles that!~ I didn't want to use it but I know how you are about like, germs and health and stuff, so..." He cleared his throat and resumed his aroused persona. "Could you repeat why you wanted me to not use a condom though?~"

"You heard me..!"

"C'mon now~"

"I-I.. said it was because... I wanted to feel you.. instead of rubber for my first time..!" he whined. "Damn it, Stan..! Stop teasing already... mnn..."

"I fucking.. love you." Stan had no idea what he'd done to deserve this, but thank whatever power had given Kyle to him. He squirted some lube onto his hand and made a show of lubing himself up. "I'll make sure to go nice and easy on you, alright?"

"O-Okay.." was all he could manage to squeak out as he watched.

He positioned himself accordingly once more after he was done preparing himself. "You might have to prop yourself up a little if we're going to do this missionary. You've got strong legs though."

"R-Right.. like this?" he asked, shifting his hips.

Stan positioned himself and nodded.

"Perfect. Well.." He gently spread Kyle's legs apart more, noting that he was quivering a little. He gingerly pressed his tip against Kyle's entrance, growing a little flustered as it sunk in that he was actually about to fuck him. Kyle let out a small breath and watched him expectantly.

"You sure you're okay with this? I won't be upset if you've changed your mind."

"I'm sure, Stan. J-Just.. be gentle, okay?"

_Fuck_. "D-Damn you, Kyle, I'm gonna fucking bust just from hearing you talk..."

"W-Well then you best get on with it..!"

"Alright.. here goes..."

He gingerly pushed in just his tip, watching Kyle the whole time to make sure he was doing okay. "Just let me know if anything hurts, okay?"

"Aah.. alright.. I'm doing fine.."

"Good." He continued to slowly work his way in, gently beginning to thrust. This elicited some quiet huffs and moans from Kyle, which made him want to just ravage him, but he controlled himself. "How're you feeling?"

"Ah.. its strange.. but I.. ah.. like it... you feel good, Stan.."

"Mn.. good, good.. so do you.."

"If you could still be.. lewd.. I'd appreciate it... don't be too focused on trying not to hurt me.. I'll tell you if you are.. just go for it.."

"Ah.. alright." He began to pick up his speed, pushing more in. Kyle gripped the bed sheets and let out a sharp breath, wrapping his legs around Stan's waist, which made it a little easier to get down to business. "Eager, aren't we?~"

Kyle gave a small, desperate nod as he took it like a champ. "J-Just put it all in..!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Just do it! I want it all, Stan!"

"I'm not hearing a please~"

"P-Please..."

"Good~" He pushed the rest in and continued thrusting in and out, causing all kinds of noises to escape from the red haired boy that only encouraged Stan to keep on going. He snaked a hand up and began touching Kyle's erection, which he'd purposefully been neglecting to make him more desperate.

"A-Ah..! Yes.. ah.. fuck, Stan.." he moaned, bucking his hips in response to all the stimulation. "Harder.. fuck me harder... it feels great... you feel great.. aah.."

"So lewd, Kyle~ I love it~" Stan huffed. It was growing harder for him to speak as he too was getting racked with waves of pleasure as he continued to pound into that Jewish ass like no tomorrow. Sorry for that sentence. "You're all mine, Kyle.. you hear me?"

"Ah, yes...!"

"Say it then."

"I-I'm yours, Stan.. fuck.. ah.. I'm yours.."

"Good boy~" he hummed. He was always so stubborn and scrappy that seeing him act submissive just turned Stan on more.

"I-I'm getting close..." Kyle moaned after a time as his boyfriend continued to pleasure him.

"Same here... just a little longer, Ky~"

They continued on. Kyle had latched on to Stan's back, digging his nails into him as he gave it every thing he had, ramming into him like no tomorrow. Stan came first, and he came hard. He let out a gruff moan as he let loose into his boyfriend, the waves of pleasure racking his body. Kyle was not far behind, letting out a loud moan calling Stan's name as he made a mess on both himself and Stan. He slowed down and eventually stopped, pulling out and sitting himself down on Kyle's thighs. They both sat there, panting and trying to regain their breath and composure. Kyle broke the silence by letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Holy.. fuck.." he breathed as he relaxed his body, his chest rising and falling. "Stan.."

"What did you think..?" Stan panted.

"...It was amazing.. you were amazing..."

Stan's heard fluttered and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you.. you were too... I've never came that hard in my life..."

"I can feel it.." Kyle admitted quietly. After catching his breath, he propped himself up and looked over at Stan, who was looking over both himself and Kyle.

"You made a mess, dude.. fuck..."

"S-Sorry, it's not like I could control it... did it get on your bed..?"

"Nope, just all over us." He smirked and crawled off his thighs, shifting over to be next to him. He flopped over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We'll go get cleaned up in a minute."

"Mn.. I love you, Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle. I hope I did alright as your first."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." He was quiet for a moment. "..I get to top next time, though."

"Next time? No objections here~" he hummed. "Glad you want a next time~"

The two laid there and shared small talk for a bit before heading off to take a shower together and get themselves cleaned up. Stan had to help Kyle a little bit, as the pleasure had ebbed away into pain and he was having a hard time walking without his ass hurting. He gave him lots of apologetic kisses, though didn't regret a thing.

After showering, Stan let Kyle wear some of his clothes, which were pretty baggy on him and made his heart flutter. He was too damn cute for his own good. Before letting him put on a shirt though, he admired the hickeys he had made on his chest with pride.

"How long do they last?"

"They'll clear up after a few days."

"..Does that mean they'll be there when we're at school on Monday..?"

"Probably, since you take a little while to heal. But no one will see."

"...Until we change for gym."

"...Oh shit."

"...Let them see. They can be jealous."

Stan hummed and showered him in a bunch of soft kisses. "Too bad you didn't leave any on me.. I'd love to show them off.."

"Can you.. not feel the marks on your back..?"

"Huh?"

"I kinda.. scratched you up a little bit. I saw it in the shower."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Here." He took a photo with his phone and showed Stan, who raised a brow and grinned.

"Damn, dude. I'm sure I'll feel it in the morning."

"Sorry for scratching you up, I kinda.. lost control." He looked down at his hands. "I didn't even know my nails were that sharp..."

"I destroyed your ass so we're even."

"Mn.. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow... sore and hungover... though, honestly, I sobered up a ton while we were..." the red haired boy mumbled.

"Same. But, I'll take care of you, don't worry~" Stan purred.

"Please do." Kyle pulled on the oversized shirt which hung off his shoulder and flopped down onto Stan's bed. "Come here and cuddle me, asshole."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He happily laid down next to him and pulled him close, Kyle nestling into him until he was comfortable.

"Mind if I take a picture? For Snapchat."

"Go for it..." Kyle mumbled tiredly, already starting to doze off as he snuggled into Stan.

Stan smiled and held out his phone, capturing his own prideful smirk along with Kyle nestled up beside him. He'd cracked open an eye to look over at the camera sleepily. Both their expressions made it pretty clear what had taken place that evening. He simply put a green heart and a red heart in the caption and posted it to his story, then setting his phone down and letting out a happy sigh.

"Everyone will probably assume we fucked," the red-haired basketball player commented.

"They can think whatever they want. I'm not ashamed."

"Neither am I."

Stan thought back to Kenny's post about him proudly announcing he Butters did the deed, and suddenly, in a weird way, he kinda understood why Kenny was prideful. Kyle would destroy him if he just flat out announced they'd fucked though. "I love you, Kyle."

"Love you too, Stan."

"You're my super best friend."

"Don't forget 'super best boyfriend' too," he added.

"That too," Stan chuckled.

"You're mine as well."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated. This is the first fic I've written in years so hopefully it wasn't too bad.  
> I do plan on tacking on an epilogue or a bonus chapter at some point so it's not quite done yet, but it's basically done.  
> Until the next story! -Yokai


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, I decided to write an epilogue as a thank you for the support on this fic! This will be the last update to this story. I'm a little sad to leave it behind because I had fun writing it even if it's mediocre as hell, but I'll just have to start some new stories. For now though, enjoy the epilogue!  
> Warning: the second half of this is NSFW

As predicted, the two boys were a couple of very sore and hungover motherfuckers, but they were both extremely happy. Stan snuck out of bed in the morning to make breakfast for Kyle and clean up the house, then spent the rest of the day doting on him.

They both ignored the fact that their parents were texting the hell out of them, demanding answers regarding their Instagram announcement. Shelly had shown the post to Stan's parents, who subsequently showed Kyle's parents. Kyle's mom was threatening to come over to the Marsh residence for answers, so he texted her telling her that he would explain when everyone could sit down and talk after he woke up.

The boys enjoyed the rest of their weekend alone together before Stan's parents returned. They had invited over the Broflovskis as well without the two knowing, and all the parents summoned the two into the kitchen to sit down and have the big talk with them. The two were scared, but being together through it made it a little easier.

"Y-Yes, mom... we are gay," Kyle confirmed as he stood next to Stan, who was gently holding his hand to steady him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but this is who we are," Stan added.

"I... we hope that.. you still love us."

"Boys..." Sheila started. "Of course we still love you."

"Exactly," Sharon chimed in, nodding as Kyle's mom spoke.

"Stan... is this really what you want?" Randy asked, looking between them. "I want my son to be happy, but I just... it's a shock to me. You've always liked girls until now."

"Randy, if this is what makes them happy, who are we to judge?" Sharon asked.

"We are happy," Stan confirmed. "Right, Kyle?"

"Yeah." Kyle looked to his dad, who had yet to say anything. "Dad..?"

"...I don't know how to feel about all this," Gerald admitted. "It's strange to me. It always has been. I mean, I guess I was okay with it when it was the Tucker's and Tweak's kids... but my own son..?"

"It's a shock to all of us, honey. But who are we to tell them who they can and cannot like?" Sheila defended. "We shouldn't be making it sound like it's anything alien." She turned back to the two. "It's completely natural, boys. I know it must've taken a lot of courage to tell everyone like you did."

"...You're not upset?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not, boobie." Curse that old nickname. "I'm a little sad that you didn't tell us before telling everyone on that Instagram thing you kids like so much though."

"Were you afraid to tell us..?" Sharon asked. Stan and Kyle looked at each other before quietly nodding.

"Boys..." Sheila sighed. "You're almost adults now. I've watched the both of you grow up. All of us here have. We would never suddenly stop loving you just for being yourselves."

"So please, don't be afraid to talk to us. You don't need to hide anything, we will always love you," Stan's mom continued. "Right, Randy?"

"...Yes. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm not going to stop loving my son just because he likes a boy." Randy turned to Gerald and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should do the same. Even if it's weird and you don't understand."

"...I will try to understand," Gerald agreed. "If this makes my son happy and it's not hurting anyone, then so be it."

Stan gave a smile and squeezed Kyle's hand, looking over to him. Kyle looked back at him and returned the smile.

"So now that that's out of the way, it's prying parent time. How long have you boys been together?" Kyle's mom asked.

"Agh, mom..." Kyle whined.

"I have a right to know, sweetie!"

"...A few months."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You've kept it a secret for _that_ long?"

Kyle nodded, looking away shyly.

"A few months..." Sharon echoed. "That makes sense."

"Huh?" Stan questioned.

"You suddenly became so much happier, Stanley. I knew you'd been spending more time with Kyle and he'd gotten you to stop sneaking your father's beer." She paused to give a pointed look at him, which caused Stan to rub the back of his neck and let out a guilty chuckle.

"Yep..." he replied sheepishly.

"But I hadn't known why. I suppose now I do." She smiled as she looked between them. "I'm happy for you boys."

"Thanks, mom.." Stan mumbled.

"...Do we have to have 'the talk' with them..?" Randy asked. "A couple of teenagers on the cusp of adulthood... spending lots of time alone together..."

"Agh, dad...!" Stan hissed, turning red. Kyle bit his lip and looked away, tapping his foot anxiously.

"What? It's perfectly normal! As a parent, you have to talk to your kids about sex and warn them about the dangers and tell them how to be safe and stuff! It's not like they talk about the gay stuff in school!"

"We're okay, dad, really..! Oh my god.." Stan whined, feeling like he was going to throw up if they continued to pry into that business. They already knew all that shit.

"I just want my son to be safe, Stan."

"We are safe..!

"So... you are having sex, then..?"

"DAD..!"

"Randy, you're embarrassing them," Sharon interjected. "Save it for another day."

"Thank you..." Stan breathed. Kyle was too embarrassed to speak, just quietly holding onto Stan's arm and glancing between him, his parents, and the ground.

"...Anyways." Sheila looked like she wanted to pick at that scab, as she looked shocked at the reaction of the boys when Randy asked if they'd done the deed, but decided to leave it for now for the sake of the two boys who looked like they were both about to faint. "That's enough for now. I know this is a lot for you two, as it is for us, so we should just let it all simmer down for now. Kyle, honey, it's about time you come home. It's a school night." She turned to Sharon and Randy. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Of course," Stan's mom replied, nodding. "You have my number if we ever need to sit down and have a parent discussion about all this."

"Oh, I'm sure we will. But for now, let's let these boys rest." Sheila leaned over and hugged Kyle. "I'm sure you're exhausted, sweetie. But I promise I don't think any differently of you."

"Thanks, mom."

Sharon hugged Stan and Randy patted him on the shoulder.

"We love you, Stanley."

"Love you guys too."

"We should get going," Gerald spoke up.

"Agreed. Let's let the Marshes spend some time with their son. Come on, Kyle, honey."

"...Can I talk to Kyle for a minute before he goes..? Privately," Stan interjected.

"Of course."

Stan took Kyle's hand and led him out of the kitchen, bringing him upstairs to his room to talk. Closing the door, he let out a sigh and took off his hat, running a hand through his hair.

"God... I'm gonna have a heart attack," Kyle mumbled.

"But they aren't against us. Isn't that good?"

"Yup. I'm a little relieved there."

"Come here a sec." Stan opened up his arms, and Kyle happily accepted the embrace, hugging him close as Stan stroked his back. "School is gonna be wild tomorrow. You ready?"

"As long as you're there with me, yeah."

"Of course I'll be. We're super best friends, after all."

"I love you, Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle," he hummed joyfully and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the shorter boy's forehead.

"Don't short me!" Kyle protested, standing up on his tip toes to snag a real kiss from Stan.

"My apologies~" Stan leaned down and met him, giving him plenty of kisses before finally parting. "Okay, your mom is probably waiting for you."

"Yeah.. you're right. Ugh..." Kyle sighed, letting go of him.

Stan opened the door to let him out, only to see all the parents crowded outside his room. "What the..!"

"Agh...! They were listening..!" Kyle whined.

"Not cool...!"

  
Kyle returned home with his parents after respectfully chewing them out for spying on him, and Stan hung out with his own for a bit. It was a little awkward, but he was glad they had accepted them. He went to sleep that night with a little weight off his chest, as did Kyle.

The next day was, as expected, wild. The pair decided to hold hands upon entering the school, earning a plethora of looks full of all kinds of emotions. There was confusion, discomfort, jealousy, and awkwardness, but there was also joy, acceptance, and plenty of questions about their relationship. The Asian girls had gone to town upon seeing the two together, and even more so when they met up with the other two gay couples who attended the school; Kenny and Butters as well as Tweek and Craig. Clyde did his best to avoid the two, which amused Stan greatly. Cartman complained and insulted them as per usual as well.

"I'm so glad we don't have to hide anything anymore. Now I can hold your hand and be semi-gross whenever I want."

"Same here," Kyle agreed.

  
Eventually, everyone got used to them being a couple and life went on as per usual.

They were spending time together one evening at Kyle's house. What was supposed to be a tutoring session had evolved into the two completely ignoring their work and choosing to make out instead.

"Damn, Kyle, you're super riled up today~" Stan hummed as they took a break from kissing for a moment. "I like it."

"It's your fault, you started it," he retaliated. Stan had pulled him into his lap while they were working and it just escalated from there. Not that he minded it any.

"Not sorry at all," the black haired boy hummed.

"I know you aren't!" he huffed, pulling him in for another session of rough, passionate smooches. Stan had a case of wandering hand syndrome, as he found himself snaking one hand under Kyle's shirt while the other was tangled in his sea of red curls, the Jewish boy's beloved hat having been discarded some time ago from Stan not being able to stop his hands from touching him all over.

They broke apart again after a time so they could breathe. Kyle looked over Stan's face, taking in his cheeks dusted in a faint blush and and heavy-lidded blue eyes gazing back at him.

"You getting tired, Broflovski?" he teased.

"Not even close."

"Prove it then~" he hummed, leaning close to him. "Show me your wrath, babe~"

"I don't recall hearing a 'please' in there," Kyle replied, feigning disinterest.

"If you want me to say it, you're gonna have to make me~"

"Is that so..?" He narrowed his eyes, his hands slowly sneaking up Stan's shirt and feeling up his stomach and chest. Stan loved the way his small hands delicately teased his skin. He leaned in again, sealing their lips together. At some point he bit Stan's lip a little, causing him to open his mouth to let out a comment. Before he could however, Kyle was using his tongue to tease him. His hands slid out from the boy's shirt and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to his sides so he couldn't tease him back.

"Mmn.. Kyle.." he managed to mumble.

"You gonna say please now, hm?" Kyle pulled away to ask with a smirk on his face. His voice had gone a little deeper. It made Stan's heart flutter. "Or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" He leaned in close to Stan's ear, so close he could feel his hot breath on his skin. "Because I will. But if you're good I may give you something in return~" he whispered, subtly shifting his hips to grind against Stan.

"Fuck, Kyle..." Stan purred. "Please..."

"That's better." He gave a triumphant huff and leaned back. "Did that turn you on, Stan? I can feel your dick. You're so dirty, aren't you?"

"You're doing this on purpose!" Stan protested.

"I could be." He climbed off his boyfriend, who gave a small whine as he did so. "On my bed, Marsh," he ordered.

"Oh?~ What do you have in mind, Kyle?~"

"You'll see."

Stan happily complied, quite aroused from how out of character Kyle was. He was being quite dominant for some reason, but Stan didn't want to question a good thing.

The red haired boy hovered over him, unbuttoning Stan's coat and sliding off his shirt. One thing led to another, and Stan was left with quite a few hickeys on his neck and a raging hard-on.

"Fuck me, Kyle~" Stan hummed.

"Working on it, that was the plan." He got off him to undress himself quickly, and Stan excitedly followed suit. Once they were both down to their boxers, Kyle ordered Stan to leave his on. Stan whined, complaining that he didn't want to be restricted any longer but was silenced as Kyle snaked a hand down, palming his erection gently and eliciting a moan from the black haired boy.

"Aah..~ Kyle..~"

"I'm gonna be honest, Stan, I don't think I can pull off this persona any more. It's making it hard for me to focus on my actions. But..." He slipped his hand in Stan's boxers, directly teasing his dick. "I'm still gonna fuck you, so no whining."

Stan let out another soft moan before he could reply. "Can I whine for you though?~"

"...Yes." He pulled the boy's boxers off before following suit with his own. "You're already making a mess," he observed, pointing to a bit of precum that had formed on Stan's tip.

"So are you~"

"Touché."

Kyle leaned over and opened his nightstand's drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"Prepared, are we?~"

"Mn... it's never bad to have it around, just in case," he defended, echoing Stan's words from their first time.

"Mmhm~"

"Quiet, Marsh!" he huffed, pouring some of the lubricant onto his hand. He worked it onto his member like he watched Stan do, but then also went and lubed up Stan's dick. He shifted a little in pleasure as he was touched.

"You planning something?~"

"Yep." He ground his pelvic area against Stan's, forcing their erections to get pressed together.

"Ah..!~ W-What are you... doing..?"

"Lube up your hand, Stan," Kyle ordered. He let out a soft huff as he gently ground against him.

"Oh? ...Oh~ I see what you're trying to do. Right away~" he hummed, reaching over and grabbing the bottle. He squirted a bit into his hand. "What now?~"

"You said you know where I'm going with this, so get on with it."

"Sure, but I wanna hear you say it, Kyle~" he teased.

"I don't have to fuck you, Marsh," he warned.

"I know, but you want to~"

"..Fine. You got me there. Hmph," he huffed, earning a sly grin from Stan. "You're gonna give the both of us a handjob at the same time."

"I suppose I could manage that~" the raven haired boy hummed. Kyle's hands were too small to adequately perform the job, but he dared not tease the boy about it out of fear of the potential tantrum it would warrant. He gently cupped his hand around the both of their erections, beginning to slowly pump up and down. This earned a sharp breath of pleasure from Kyle, who began to lightly grind his hips to the rhythm in order to earn a little extra friction. Stan found himself doing the same.

"Go faster.. I want more..." the redhead requested, biting his lip to hold back a whine as their most sensitive areas ground against each other.

"Say please."

"No, you're going to do as I say, Stan. Faster." He stood his ground, wanting to prove he wasn't always submissive.

"Oh? My~ Alright then." As ordered, he picked up the pace.

Things continued to get more heated as the speed and pressure grew. Neither of them were holding back their desperate noises of pleasure.

"I'm close, Kyle..~"

"Perfect. Stan, let go of our dicks."

"Wha..?"

"You heard me."

"Ngh.. Kyle... we're so close..." he whined.

"Hands off."

The football player hesitantly let go, whining a little as his erection throbbed in protest. "Why..?"

"Lay down on your back."

"Oh..?" He quirked a brow and obeyed, laying down on his back. Kyle spread his legs and crawled on top of him.

"I said I was gonna fuck you, Marsh. I wasn't lying!"

"You dog, you..~ Go right ahead~ Hurry though... I don't wanna go soft..."

The red haired boy bit his lip as he pushed his tip inside Stan's entrance, earning a quiet moan from him. "How's this..?"

"Don't be afraid to be a little rough, Ky~ You know I can take it~"

Stan's cocky tone was soon replaced by a sharp whine as Kyle shrugged and pushed the rest inside him.

"K-Kyle..!~"

"You said you could take it, did you not?"

"F-Fuck, dude..." He felt his body relax as the pain ebbed away. Kyle began thrusting into him. Slowly at first, but he was picking up speed.

"And you call yourself a top," Kyle teased breathily.

"We've been over this..! I'm a switch..! Aahn~"

"You're a bitch, that's what you are."

"I'm _your_ bitch~"

"You're something alright~" he hummed.

They continued at it for a while longer. Kyle had begun jerking him off as he thrusted into him, and Stan could feel himself getting close to having an orgasm.

"Kyle.. ahh.. fuck.. I'm close.." the raven haired boy huffed, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Are you now? How close?"

"S-So.. close.. just a little longer.. ahh.."

Kyle smirked and let go of his erection, pinning his arms to the bed by the wrists. He also ceased in thrusting into him. Stan let out a frustrated whine.

"Kyle..! Why'd you stop..?!"

"I'm not done with you, Marsh. Can't have you cumming too soon, now."

"Mmn.. please..." he whined. The throbbing in his dick made him shift and squirm under Kyle's body, trying desperately to get some sort of friction to finish the job. It was no use, though. Stan was breathing hard and biting his lip in a pout as Kyle refused to finish him off. He felt his erection fading, much to his frustration and dismay. "This is cruel, Kyle. You too pussy to finish the job?" he challenged, trying to egg the boy on to continue fucking him.

"Hm~ Nah. Good things come to those who wait." He lightly began stroking Stan's dick once more, causing the boy to let out a whimper. It was sensitive, throbbing a little from the buildup with no release. Soon, Kyle was back to thrusting into him.

 

  
"P-Please... K-Kyle..." Stan begged. His body was trembling. He could barely think straight anymore. All he wanted to do was cum. Kyle had built him up and stopped prematurely a total of four times now. Stan felt like he was going to go crazy. He was a whiny, moaning mess. Kyle was smirking at him from what he could tell and damn, did he want to flip the tables and wipe it right off his smug face. "Please let m-me cum.. please..."

"Hm... alright~" he hummed. He began giving it everything he got and it wasn't long before Stan came. _Hard_. Kyle slowed down his pace to drag it out for as long as possible. Stan let out a sharp moan, calling out Kyle's name as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. This caused Kyle to finally come himself, filling Stan up. He continued thrusting until the orgasm faded away and the fatigue set in. He pulled out and let out a huff, flopping down onto the bed beside Stan.

"F-Fuck.. dude..." Stan panted.

"H.. How was it..?"

"...I've.. never came that hard in my life.. Jesus Christ, dude.. and this is your second time..?"

"Y-Yeah, haha.. I just kinda.. lost myself in the moment.." He looked at his work before snuggling up next to Stan. "You made a mess."

"Because of you~"

"Mnn.." He huffed and buried his face into the crook of Stan's neck.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Stan."


End file.
